Cat
by Blair Kingsley
Summary: [The GazettE FanFiction] Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles y acontecimientos que me trajeron hasta este punto, con esa desagradable sensación de estar totalmente perdido, con ese horrible sentimiento de ser una mascota que tiene vergüenza de volver a su amo, con la cola entre las patas. La rutina y la costumbre me están consumiendo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación por costumbre? Una relación rutinaria, sin ningún tipo de vínculo emocional. Eso es lo que tengo ahora mismo. Eso, y responsabilidades que nunca pensé tener. ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? Ah, claro…

Una lluviosa tarde de otoño, Symphony Grandtaine, la representante de una importante multinacional, entró en el cabaret en el cual yo trabajaba. Vitaly, mi jefe, no podía resistir la tentación de una clienta de ese aspecto, tenía un olfato especial para las mujeres solas y dispuestas a pagar por compañía. Todos mis compañeros estaban ocupados, así que a regañadientes fui a atenderle.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Desea ver la carta?- La mujer me miró con sus labios entreabiertos, como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa que existía en el mundo. Odiaba que eso sucediera. Sin embargo, aquella mirada desapareció en un segundo, y la mujer recuperó su compostura.

- Si, por favor.- Le entregué la carta y me retiré a mi lugar. Vitaly me sonrió y se dirigió hacia esa mujer. Eso sólo significaba que una vez más tendría que trabajar "horas extras". Suspiré recibiendo el dinero de un cliente que se disponía a irse. La charla barata de Vitaly para vender a sus trabajadores parecía no estar teniendo efecto en la mujer, lo cual me dio algo de esperanza. Sin embargo, ésta duró poco, porque Vitaly se puso de pie triunfante eventualmente y me dio la orden de la mujer. Cansado de esa vida, pero sin poder salir de ella, me dirigí a la mujer escondiendo mi odio tras una sonrisa falsa.

- Lamento la tardanza. Aquí está su té y su pastel ángel. ¿Cuánto azúcar desea que le ponga?-

- Nada de azúcar. Gracias.-

- ¿A qué hora desea que la vea, y en dónde?-

- Ese hombre dijo que podías venir conmigo una vez pagara la cuenta.- Asentí totalmente enfurecido.

La mujer se tomó su tiempo para beber, y no tocó su trozo de pastel. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la barra.

- ¿A cuánto asciende el costo, con el pedido especial?- preguntó la mujer. Vitaly sonrió y le tendió una carta especial a la mujer.

- El que usted pidió es Uruha, uno de nuestros mejores productos. Ese es el costo por hora, pero si usted desea quedárselo por más tiempo, solo debe enviar el dinero con un 10% de recargo.-

- Me parece bien. Serán unas… Doce horas. ¿Aceptan tarjetas?-

- Claro que sí. ¿Desea llevar el trozo de pastel?-

- No, en realidad no.-

Una vez efectuada la transacción, Vitaly me indicó que era hora de irme. Fui a los camerinos para cambiarme y tomar mis cosas. Si, esa era mi triste vida en ese entonces. Verifiqué que mi cabello estuviese en su lugar, y envié un mensaje a uno de mis compañeros de piso avisando que no llegaría a dormir. Vitaly me informó que la mujer me esperaba en la salida, había pedido un taxi. El trayecto hasta el edificio fue silencioso. Como todas las clientas que podían costear unas cuantas horas de mi compañía, tenía una lujosa residencia, aunque estaba algo vacía. Supuse que al ser extranjera, ella recién estaba instalándose.

- Puedes dejar tus cosas donde gustes.- me dijo mientras se dirigía, supongo, a su habitación. Todos los muros y el mobiliario eran blancos. Las arañas del techo eran doradas, y carecía de todo tipo de decoración. Dejé mi bolso y mi cazadora de piel sobre uno de los muebles y revisé mi móvil. Había recibido un "Ok" de parte de mi compañero de piso. Me preparé para ver a la mujer bajando las escaleras semidesnuda y tener que cumplir con mi trabajo. Sin embargo, la mujer tardó en bajar, y cuando lo hizo, llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que antes, con la sola diferencia que sus botas de tacón alto habían sido reemplazadas por un par de zapatillas de casa. ¿No podía ser más extranjera? Debió hacerlo antes de entrar.

- ¿Estás cómodo?-

- …Sí.-

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

- Lo que usted quiera está bien.-

- ¿Tienes hambre?-

- … Un poco.- No me gustaba abusar de mis clientas.

- ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?-

- Lo que sea está bien.- La mujer hizo un gesto y tomó el teléfono y la guía, buscando entre las miles de páginas de servicios. Me desesperé. ¡Era tan extranjera!

- Permítame. ¿Le gustaría cenar pizza?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien.- Tomé el teléfono de sus suaves manos y marqué el número al que llamaba todas las noches que me quedaba en casa. No tardaron en contestar, hice el pedido a mi nombre e indiqué la dirección que había identificado al llegar a la entrada del edificio.

- Así que ese es tu verdadero nombre…- susurró la mujer algo apenada por su inutilidad para solicitar un domicilio. Había sido mi error, se suponía que no podía revelar mis datos reales a mis clientes. Si, ese fue el primero de los muchos errores que cometería con esa mujer. Guardé silencio.

- Descuida. Haré como si no lo hubiese oído nunca.- dijo con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que la veía realmente. Era una chica, en realidad. No diría que era una mujer. Tenía una piel clara y suave, ojos color magenta gracias a un par de lentes de contacto, cabello rojizo lacio, cuerpo delgado y estatura considerable. Sus mejillas aún tenían el aspecto de una persona joven, y sus labios eran de un agradable tono rosa natural.

- El pedido tardará un rato. ¿Qué le gustaría hacer?- pregunté. Ella me dio una sonrisa que confirmó su juventud.

- ¿Sabes cómo jugar NFS?- asentí y ella me guió hasta una sala con un diván, un sofá, una consola y una pantalla enorme. El tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras jugábamos, el pedido llegó y ella salió para recibirlo. No tardó en regresar a la sala, con una mesa plegable, un par de platos, tenedores, cuchillos y servilletas. Esa mujer no dejaba de evidenciar lo novata que era. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- No es nada. ¿Reanudamos la partida?- Ella asintió felizmente sentándose a mi lado. Al acabar la partida abrí la caja de pizza y tomé una rebanada. Ella me miró curiosa mientras cortaba un trozo de su rebanada de pizza antes de ponerla en su boca.

- Oh, qué descortés. Traeré té.-

- No, no. Así está bien.- Estaba nerviosa. Yo podía sentirlo, y eso sólo lograba ponerla aún más nerviosa. Sólo había un modo de acabar con eso.

- ¿Prefieres hacerlo en tu habitación, o aquí?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Sexo. ¿No es eso por lo que pagaste?- Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos completamente abiertos. Dejó sus utensilios a un lado de la mesa plegable y limpió su boca con una servilleta antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la estancia. Realmente tenía hambre, así que simplemente me quedé allí comiendo, incluso la rebanada de pizza a medio comer que ella había dejado allí. Luego continué jugando con la consola por largas horas en las que ella no apareció. Aproximadamente a la media noche escuché el sonido de una bañera llenándose y luego algo de música. ¿Así que era ese juego? Ya lo conocía, y realmente me fastidiaba. Era mejor terminar pronto. Apagué la consola y seguí el sonido hasta la habitación principal en el nivel superior. Abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño y me deshice de mi blusa entrando. Ella estaba de pie en frente del espejo, cubrió uno de sus ojos con su mano y retrocedió unos pasos. Me acerqué lentamente hasta aprisionarla contra la pared. Mi mano recorrió la suave piel de su espalda hasta alcanzar el cierre de su sostén. Ella reaccionó cubriendo sus pechos con su brazo. No pude evitar sonreír burlonamente ante ese gesto. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, y no obtuve resistencia cuando mis labios se juntaron con los suyos. Tenía un leve sabor dulce, como una cereza. Era una desvergonzada, aceptaba un beso con lengua sin oponer resistencia. Me di el gusto de mordisquearla, solo para sentir un poco más ese agradable sabor. Su pecho se alzaba, parecía que su respiración se había dificultado un poco, sus mejillas, antes pálidas, se encontraban sonrojadas. Una mujer vulgar que se excitaba con un simple beso de un hombre que vende su cuerpo. Ella puso su mano en mi pecho y me apartó con firmeza.

- Ve a la habitación. – Me ordenó dándome la espalda para tomar una toalla y envolver su cuerpo en ella. Era parte de mi trabajo seguir las instrucciones de mis clientes para satisfacerles, pero me estaba hartando de ella. Me tiré en la cama y esperé. No sé en qué momento, si pronto o más tarde, me quedé dormido, pero cuando desperté, esa chica estaba en el baño aseándose de nuevo. Sin embargo, la cama era realmente grande y cómoda, y al parecer, la chica me había arropado, por lo cual no tenía la más mínima intención de moverme siquiera un milímetro. La chica salió del cuarto de baño y sacó de la cómoda un pequeño secador de cabello, entonces pareció notar la existencia del bulto en su lecho.

- Ah, has despertado. Hay frutas, té y una variedad de pastry que puedes tomar como desayuno. Si gustas tomar un baño aquí, puedes hacerlo en el baño de invitados, que está en el primer nivel al fondo del pasillo. En un segundo te daré el dinero por la hora extra.- ¿Pastry? Ahora además de su acento, hablaba con palabras de otro idioma. ¿Hora extra? Tomé mi móvil y verifiqué la hora. Tenía media hora para llegar al instituto. Me levanté dando un salto y corrí al cuarto de baño que ella me había indicado. Me importó poco que el agua estuviese helada, necesitaba llegar, y rápido.

- ¿Quieres que te llame un taxi?- preguntó ella al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Sí, por favor!- En ese momento no pude burlarme de su incompetencia para pedidos telefónicos, realmente tenía que confiar en que encontraría el modo. Corrí hacia mi bolso, en él llevaba siempre un uniforme de respaldo en caso de que algo así sucediera. Poco me importaba si ella me veía allí ajetreado intentando vestirme. Una vez lo logré me dirigí al comedor y tomé un brownie con algo de té. Ella apareció justo en el momento en que introducía el brownie en mi boca en un solo intento. Pareció divertida al ver mi expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza, pero no dijo nada, y en su lugar solo tomó la taza de té sobrante y la bebió. Bebí el té de un tirón y corrí a cepillar mis dientes y mi cabello. Cuando corrí hacia la puerta, ella se encontraba allí, elegantemente vestida para salir. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, hice un gesto hacia el hombre de la recepción y el vigilante en forma de despedida y salí del edificio. Había dos taxis esperando allí. Mágicamente, la chica apareció a mi lado.

- Espero hayas disfrutado el desayuno. Adiós.- dijo tomando mi mano para depositar dinero en ella antes de abordar uno de los taxis.

Corrí por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar al aula, Akira y Taka ya estaban allí.

- ¿Noche agitada?- preguntó con una sonrisa torcida mi amigo.

- Ya quisiera… Me quedé dormido.- dije pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del más pequeño.

- ¿Te tocó una anciana?- preguntó el dulce pequeñín.

- Ojalá… Una extranjera.-

- ¿Cómo era?- preguntó Akira.

- 1,73, medidas perfectas, cabello castaño, piel de porcelana, labios dulces y complacientes…-

- ¿Cómo eran sus ojos?- preguntó Takanori con ilusión.

- No lo sé. Llevaba lentes de contacto.-

- ¿No se los quitó para hacerlo?- inquirió Akira.

- ¿Es necesario? En realidad, creo que no lo hicimos.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- No tuvimos sexo.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Me quedé dormido.-

- Es porque has estado estudiando y trabajando muy duro.- dijo Takanori desordenando mi cabello.

- En realidad es porque estuve jugando videojuegos hasta la medianoche y su cama era bastante cómoda.-

- ¿Quieres decir que ella ni siquiera intentó…?- negué con la cabeza. Incluso siendo mis amigos, no iba a contarles del comportamiento de la mujer.

- Entonces te llevó a dormir, simplemente.- declaró Akira viendo que el profesor se aproximaba.

- Sí. Supongo que al ser una extranjera recién llegada, simplemente quería algo de compañía.-

- Y claro, Kouyou no es quién para negarse.- apuntó Akira, ante lo cual reí antes de ir a mi lugar para atender a clase.


	2. Chapter 2

Después del instituto, Takanori, Akira y yo nos dirigimos al cabaret. Una vez vestimos el traje de servicio, me dirigí a Vitaly para entregarle el dinero que la mujer me había dado.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo. La señorita te reservó para la noche del viernes.- ¿Hablaba en serio? No había hecho nada. Solo sonreí.

- Hey, Kouyou.-

- ¿Dígame?-

- Ten. Parece que te han dejado una jugosa propina.- Dijo Vitaly extendiendo una parte del dinero hacia mí. Lo mejor de trabajar con ese bastardo, era que no nos robaba un sólo centavo. No había contado el dinero después de pagar el taxi, así que no sabía que había más de lo requerido allí.

- Ahora que lo pienso, para tener semejante propina, debió haberte hecho algo. ¿Necesitas ir al hospital a que te revisen?- Ahí estaba otra ventaja. Vitaly no escatimaba en la afiliación al servicio de salud, y no dudaba en darnos tiempo para ir a chequeos o atender cualquier problema.

- No, estoy bien. ¿Qué tanto tiempo reservó el viernes?-

- Seis de la tarde a ocho de la mañana.-

- Está bien.-

- ¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos serán suficientes para el trayecto?-

- Es lo ideal.-

- Bien, entonces trabajarás hasta las cinco quince.-

- Como diga.- asentí yendo a cumplir con mis labores.

Como no me reservaron aquella noche, pude regresar a casa con Akira.

- Entonces, ¿Lo reservaron hasta las 3am?-

- Eso dijo antes de irse.-

- Qué desconsiderada.-

- No todos pueden ser reservados por una mujer joven que les deja jugar y dormir toda la noche.-

- Eso no es ser considerado, es ser tonto.-

- Hey, es una chica buena. No es la primera vez que alquilan tu trasero sólo por compañía, ¿o sí?-

- Técnicamente, sí. Las clientes que sólo quieren compañía siempre terminan llorando mientras me cuentan su vida, y la única manera de lograr que se callen es haciéndolas gemir.-

- Tal vez no le parecías tan atractivo después de todo.-

- ¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces por qué me reservó para la noche del viernes?-

- Tal vez quedó insatisfecha.-

- Akira, ¿Puedo alquilar tu trasero ésta noche? Parece que has olvidado que nadie atiende a los clientes mejor que yo. Por eso soy la estrella.-

- Desde que aumentaron tu salario estás insoportable, ya ni pareces tú mismo.-

- … ¿Hablas en serio?- pregunté quedándome helado en el ascensor. Akira caminó fuera y me miró cuando no le seguí. Sujetó mi brazo y me haló al pasillo.

- Como tu amigo debo ser sincero. Sí. Es en serio.- Entramos en el departamento y me senté en el salón mientras Akira buscaba algo para comer. Puse mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué es diferente?-

- Kou, no lo tomes tan mal…-

- Dime, ¿Qué es diferente?- Akira suspiró abriendo una lata de soda.

- Te ves afectado por las cosas más fácilmente. Descuida, creo que puede ser por la presión de la época, los exámenes se aproximan y no descansas lo suficiente.-

- Pero…- Akira hundió una mano en mi cabello.

- Hey, ¿no me has dicho siempre que cambiar es natural y está bien?-

- Sí, pero ser insoportable es…-

- Si no te conociera diría que estás teniendo un ataque de sensibilidad.- El gesto de Akira, acariciando mi cabellera, me dio tranquilidad.

- Sí… Seguro es eso. Es sólo que quiero ir a una buena universidad…-

- Todos queremos eso. Pero necesitas descansar.-

- Sí, es eso… ¿Puedes pasarme mi guitarra? Eso me relajará…- Akira asintió y fue al estudio para traer mi guitarra y su bajo.

- También necesito relajarme un poco.- dijo sentándose frente a mí mientras comenzaba a tensar las cuerdas de su instrumento. Tocamos juntos por un par de horas, luego, él fue a su habitación y yo a la mía. Me tiré en mi cama y leí uno de los libros que había dejado pendientes para estudiar. Desperté cerca de las 4am, de nuevo me había quedado dormido, el libro reposaba sobre mi abdomen y la lámpara del buró continuaba encendida. Escuché movimiento en el pasillo, supuse que se trataba de Takanori.

- Taka, ¿Estás bien?- mi amigo estaba arrodillado junto al sanitario. Sus ojos vidriosos me miraron atravesando mi corazón. Me arrodillé a su lado tomándolo por los hombros.

- ¡Di algo!- exclamé. Él sólo se abrazó a mí.

- Taka, ¿Te obligaron a hacer algo que no querías?- pregunté. Él negó con su rostro hundido en mi cuello, sus manos se aferraban a mí con fuerza.

- Esa mujer…. ¡Era horrible! ¡Era asquerosa! Me manoseó por todos lados…- Era una de las complicaciones del trabajo. No siempre las clientas eran las personas más agradables del mundo. En realidad, pocas veces lo eran. Pero ésta en realidad había asqueado a mi querido amigo. Y no es como si se necesitara más que un vestuario mal seleccionado para asquearlo.

- ¿Cobraste extra?- El pequeño asintió.

- Vamos, te ayudaré a asearte.- dije ayudándolo a incorporarse. Cuando algo así sucedía, Akira o yo ayudábamos a Takanori a relajarse con un baño. Su espalda se llenaba de nudos por el estrés de la situación, y darle un masaje le ayudaba a reponerse. Después de tallar su espalda, apliqué un suave masaje con una crema relajante y al notar que se había quedado dormido, cubrí su cuerpo con el tendido de mi cama. Acaricié su cabellera y besé su frente antes de acomodarme a su lado para dormir un par de horas antes de levantarnos e ir al instituto de nuevo.

Sin la misma prisa del día anterior, desperté y me arreglé para ir al instituto. Era jueves, lo que significaba que tenía que estudiar tanto como me fuese posible para poder ir a la cita con esa chica sin mayores preocupaciones. Tal vez, en esta ocasión la dejaría satisfecha y no tendría que volver a verla. Durante los recesos me refugié en la biblioteca para adelantar la tarea.

- Disculpa…- dijo una chica acercándose a mí.

- ¿Sí?-

- Yo… Me preguntaba si tú podrías…-

- ¿Podría, qué?- dije sin retirar mi vista de mis apuntes.

- ¡Si podrías salir conmigo!- ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Por qué continuaba pasando? Era tan incómodo…

- Hablo en serio cuando te digo que no tengo tiempo para dedicar a una novia. Además, ¿Por qué querrías salir conmigo?-

- Porque… Takashima-san es… Tan inteligente y guapo, ¡que mi padre lo aprobaría sin dudar!-

- ¿Y si te digo que soy un tipo que cambia de novia como de ropa interior? ¿Aún quieres salir conmigo?-

- Yo…- Suspiré recogiendo mis cosas.

- Mira, yo soy un mal tipo. No te dejes llevar sólo por mi apariencia. Soy la peor elección que puedes hacer. Hagamos de cuenta que esto no pasó. ¿Está bien?- La chica se quedó inmóvil mientras yo salía de la biblioteca y me encaminaba a la cafetería.

- ¡Shima!- exclamó Takanori en la fila de compra. Sonreí y caminé hacia él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté, a pesar de que al despertar había dicho sentirse mucho mejor.

- Estoy bien. ¿Has visto a Akira? No le veo desde que inició el receso…-

- Supongo que ha de estar en la sala de música, ayer estuvimos ensayando y creo que quedó insatisfecho con una parte de la composición.-

- Ah, entonces supongo que está bien. ¿Qué quieres comprar?-

- En realidad no tengo hambre. Sólo tráeme una botella de agua.- Takanori asintió y me senté en una de las mesas mientras le esperaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó mi pequeño amigo depositando la botella de agua y un par de dulces sobre la mesa.

- Trato de terminar la tarea de cálculo.-

- Pero no tendremos clase de cálculo hasta…-

- Lo sé, me reservaron para la noche del viernes y parte de la mañana del sábado.-

- Qué horrible, al menos, si fuese esa mujer del otro día podrías descansar y…-

- Se trata de esa mujer.- Takanori sonrió y aplaudió suavemente.

- ¡Qué bien Shima! ¡Seguro te llenará de mimos!- Levanté la mirada de mis apuntes para mirar a mi amigo.

- ¿Preferirías ir tú en mi lugar?- Takanori rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

- Clienta-chan te quiere a ti. Se pondrá muy triste si me recibe a mí en su lugar.- Ciertamente a Vitaly no le gustaría la idea, y tal vez a esa mujer tampoco. Terminé la tarea en silencio justo a tiempo para atender al siguiente periodo de clases.

La tarde transcurrió como siempre, atendiendo clientas en el cabaret, tuve la fortuna de no ser reservado, así que al terminar mi turno, pude ir a casa con Akira y Taka para estudiar tranquilamente. Cenamos pizza y me quedé dormido a la medianoche, como me sucedía últimamente. El viernes transcurrió normalmente, pero no podía sustraer el pensamiento incómodo de tener que ver a esa mujer de nuevo. Esperé que fuese la última vez que tendría que hacerlo.

- ¿A qué hora dices que te irás?- preguntó Akira.

- Cinco quince.-

- Bien… Que tengas suerte.- dijo mi amigo abrazándome antes de salir de los camerinos. Terminé de ajustar mi corbata y le seguí fuera. Vigilé el constante paso del tiempo en el reloj de péndulo del establecimiento hasta que tuve que asumir que era la hora de irme. Vestí mi atuendo casual y Vitaly me informó que el taxi me esperaba fuera. El tráfico hizo que tardara en llegar, pero no tenía ninguna queja al respecto. De hecho, en menos de lo que pensé, me encontraba tocando el timbre del departamento de mi clienta. Tardó unos segundos en atender. Aún tenía puestas sus botas de tacón, así que supuse que recién había llegado a casa.

- Pasa, por favor.- dijo sin alterar la expresión calma de su rostro. Vestía una blusa color borgoña, pantalones negros y algo de joyería. Noté que sus botas de tacón tenían un par de finas cadenas doradas. Era tan joven y extranjera…

- Wow, ¿Puedo tocarla?- dije notando una preciosa guitarra en el salón. Parecía hecha con la piel matizada de un tigre albino. Ella asintió. La afinación era perfecta, por no hablar de la calidad del instrumento. Me emocioné y comencé a tocar sin importarme nada más, sin importarme su sonrisa mientras me observaba interpretar una canción compuesta por mis amigos y por mí. El sonido del timbre me sacó de mi trance bruscamente. La miré, su expresión era de sorpresa.

- ¿Esperas a alguien más?- Ella negó y se dirigió a la puerta. Me puse de pie inmediatamente cuando vi que alguien irrumpió con tal violencia que la mujer impactó contra la pared.

- ¡Symphony! ¡Olvidaste esto en la oficina!- exclamó con un tono de voz innecesariamente alto un hombre delgado de largos cabellos negros. La mujer tocó la parte de atrás de su cabeza queriendo comprobar si había sangre allí.

- Ah… Gracias, Shiroyama-san.- dijo la mujer recibiendo un folder con el logo de una importante compañía multinacional y una cajita de parte del hombre escandaloso. – Pero, ¿Por qué no te anunció la recepción?-

- Ah, eso es porque también vivo aquí. De hecho fui yo quien consiguió este lugar para ti por pedido de la compañía. ¡Así puedo estar más cerca de mi nueva jefe!-

- Oh… Ya veo. Muchas gracias.- El hombre notó entonces mi presencia. O eso creí.

- ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida!- exclamó corriendo hacia mí. Adopté una posición de defensa, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el hombre se precipitaba hacia la guitarra que sostenía en una de mis manos y no hacia mí. Eso hirió mi orgullo un poco. Viéndolo de cerca, noté que él también era joven, no tanto como la chica o como yo, pero lo era, y tenía una perforación en su labio. Debía pensar que era muy sensual, pues comenzó a jugar con ella mientras tocaba la guitarra.

- ¡Ah! Este modelo es genial… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste, chico?- Abrí mi boca para decir que no era mía, pero la chica habló primero.

- Es mía, y los detalles de cómo y dónde la conseguí son un secreto.-

- Qué mala, Symphony-san.- Ella sonrió con malicia y el hombre me regresó el instrumento antes de caminar hacia la salida.

- Bien, ya te he regresado lo que olvidaste, así que me retiro. Si quieres visitarme, estoy en el piso de abajo.- dijo el hombre antes de irse. La mujer cerró la puerta y el silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Regresé al sofá del salón y toqué un par de acordes sueltos. Ella dejó el folder y la cajita sobre la mesa de té.

- Así que Symphony…- Ella hizo un gesto y cruzó sus brazos. Reí.

- ¿Qué, no querías que supiera tu nombre?- ¿por qué estaba entablando ese tipo de conversación con ella?

- No, realmente no me importa si lo sabes o no.-

- Entonces, ¿Qué hay con esa mueca?- Ella no respondió, se limitó a sentarse frente a mí en silencio.

- No sé si estás informada, pero has rentado compañía, y generalmente cuando se renta compañía, se dispone del cuerpo de esa compañía.-

- Puedo usar tu compañía y tu cuerpo como me venga en gana, lo sé.- dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?- Ella no respondió, de modo que continué tocando la guitarra por un rato más. Vi que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, así que, por el simple gusto de molestarla, comencé a tocar más alto y de manera más agresiva. Pero sus ojos se cerraban por periodos cada vez más largos de tiempo.

- Oye, no te duermas, acabas de golpearte la cabeza y…- no reaccionó ante lo que decía, así que me acerqué a ella y tomé la muñeca de la mano que sostenía su cabeza. Esta se deslizó, de modo que tuve que hacer que su cuerpo se apoyara en el sofá.

- Oye, no te duermas.-

- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer?- dijo intentando deshacerse de mi agarre en su muñeca.

- Hey, si mueres me culparán a mí y no a ese sujeto, sólo velo por mis intereses.- Ella sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

- Eso me agrada.- Por fin, ahí estaba la oportunidad para cumplir con mi trabajo y librarme de ella de una vez por todas. Subí al sofá posicionándome sobre su cuerpo.

- Ah, ¿Sí? Me pregunto si esto te agrada…- dije antes de besarla. Sentí de nuevo ese sabor dulce de sus labios, los mordisqueé y comencé a bajar por su cuello mientras una de mis manos comenzó a subir por su abdomen hacia su pecho para desapuntar su blusa. Pero tan pronto como mi mano rozó su pecho, sus manos me tomaron por los hombros y me alejó con firmeza.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté comenzando a hartarme.

- Baja.- Me ordenó. Fruncí el ceño y bajé del sofá de mala gana.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunté.

- ¿Realmente tengo que contestar a esa pregunta?- No dije nada y comencé a tocar la guitarra de nuevo.

- … Responderé a tu pregunta, si tu respondes a las mías.-

- No estoy interesado, gracias.- Ella pareció avergonzada. Acomodó su blusa y caminó a la sala de entretenimiento, a juzgar por el sonido que escuché después. No podía resistirme a la tentación del juego. Esa banda sonora era inconfundible. Dejé la guitarra en su lugar y me dirigí a esa sala.

- … ¿Puedo jugar?- Ella no reparó en mí. No modificó su posición, estaba tirada cuan larga era sobre el diván.

- Adelante.- ¿Qué demonios era lo que quería esta mujer? Me senté en el sofá con el mando en mis manos y esperé a que terminara su partida (lo cual no tardó demasiado) para entrar en el juego.

- …¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?- inquirí por fin después de un largo rato.

- No es nada importante. Sólo pienso que tienes un trabajo algo discorde con tu edad, quería saber por qué.- Me quedé en silencio por un momento.

- … Perdí a mi familia a causa de un tsunami hace seis años. Supongo que puedes decir que lo perdí todo. Tuve que comenzar a trabajar, para costear un instituto decente y así, ir a una buena universidad que me permita desarrollar todas mis capacidades y trabajar para vivir cómodamente.- Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí.

- Lo siento.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Por tu familia, y lo que tienes que hacer. Lo lamento.-

- Descuida. Como habrás notado, he sobrevivido por mi cuenta y tengo un salario excelente. Es… Una existencia cómoda. Además, no estoy completamente sólo. Un par de amigos sufrieron la misma calamidad que yo sufrí, y logramos mantenernos juntos hasta ahora.-

- ¿Tienen el mismo trabajo?-

- Sí, de hecho compartimos un piso…- En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya había hablado demasiado. La vi por el rabillo del ojo. Ella sonreía apaciblemente.

- Estoy feliz de oír que existen jóvenes tan fuertes y perseverantes.- Reí.

- ¿Jóvenes? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú para llamarnos así?-

- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?-

- Considerando que ese hombre te llamó jefe, comienzo a tener mis dudas.-

- Ah… Y, ¿Qué edad tienes tú?- Sonreí viéndola directamente.

- ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?-

- Aún eres estudiante de instituto, así que… ¿18?-

- Oh, qué amable suposición. ¿Recuerdas aquello del tsunami? Mientras juntaba dinero y hallaba el modo de mudarme a Tokio, pasé dos años sin estudiar…- Ella pareció sorprendida.

- Tienes… ¿Veinte años?-

- Considera que tuve que repetir el año del tsunami…-

- ¿Veintiún años?- Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que pensé que estaba sufriendo alguna clase de ataque.

- Sí. ¿Luzco de 18? Qué genial…- Aproveché su distracción para derrotarla en el juego, y reí volviendo a verla. Parecía no haber salido de su sorpresa.

- Hey, no es para tanto…- Dije acercándome a ella. - Hey, Symphony… ¿Estás ahí?- exclamé con un tono burlón. Ella me miró tragando mientras intentaba recuperar su compostura. - ¿Qué pasa, dirás que eres menor que yo?- Ella miró al suelo. – No me digas que…- Así era. Mi cliente tenía apenas veinte años, y era la representante de una compañía multinacional, mientras yo vendía mi cuerpo por grandes cantidades de dinero y no había terminado el instituto siquiera.

- Debes ser una mujer muy inteligente, para llegar a donde estás a tan corta edad. – Ella hizo un gesto. Me incliné sobre ella. - ¿Será que el precio por tal intelecto, es una profunda soledad?- Mis labios buscaron los suyos, encontrando una vez más aquel dulce sabor sin ningún esfuerzo. Ese beso fue más largo que los anteriores, cuando me separé, mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración, ella habló.

- No es… Esto… Por lo que… te traje aquí…- Atrapé sus labios de nuevo mientras mis manos tomaban sus muñecas y me posicionaba sobre ella una vez más.

- ¿Qué es "esto"?- pregunté mordisqueando su cuello.

- Ni el sexo… Ni la soledad…- dijo retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué?- Pregunté dándome por vencido al caer a su lado. Ella acomodó su blusa una vez más y puso en su lugar unos cuantos mechones de cabello que se habían desordenado.

- ¿Quieres cenar ahora?- preguntó poniéndose de pie. Cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo.

- No tengo hambre en este momento.- Sentí que salió de la estancia y tomé el bolso en el cual, previendo que esto pasaría, había empacado un par de libros de texto para estudiar. Comencé a comprender por qué se aconsejaba no estudiar o leer en posición de descanso, pues me quedé dormido una vez más. Me despertó la música que provenía del salón. Symphony estaba tocando la guitarra que me había fascinado más temprano. La correa que sujetaba el instrumento a la mujer tenía tachas plata. Ella terminó de interpretar su solo antes de prestarme atención.

- Si tienes hambre, he preparado vegetales al gratín.-

- Me apetece probarlos.- Ella dejó la guitarra en el salón y se dirigió a la cocina para posteriormente indicarme el comedor.

- ¿No cenarás?-

- No tengo hambre.- En ese momento, me di cuenta de que posiblemente todo había sido preparado por ella. Incluyendo todos los productos "pastry" del otro día.

- Symphony, ¿Tú preparaste esto?-

- ¿Si digo que sí, no lo comerás?- me preguntó sentándose a la mesa.

- … ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? ¿No se supone que soy yo quien debería complacerte a ti?-

- No te confundas, soy yo quien está siendo complacida.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco. Pero, cocinaba excelente. Y sabía preparar té, al menos.

- ¿Alguna vez tomaste lecciones de etiqueta?-

- ¿Te sorprende mi sofisticación?-

- Me sorprende tu falta de decoro.- dijo segura de sí misma.

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Para empezar, no pusiste la servilleta sobre tu regazo.- Entonces lo recordé. Ella lo había hecho en el cabaret, e incluso en esa ocasión comiendo una simple rebanada de pizza.

- No me ordenaste ser refinado.- Dije esperando una larga discusión. En su lugar, ella me dio una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón.- dijo levantándose del comedor para ir a otra estancia. Me quedé allí sólo, terminando la cena que esa chica había preparado para mí. Como no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, me dirigí a la cocina y limpié la vajilla y utensilios que había usado. Luego regresé a la sala de entretenimiento, y encontré a la chica leyendo uno de mis libros de texto.

- ¿Te gusta la literatura occidental?- me preguntó pasando la página.

- Es sólo tarea.- respondí poniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos.

- Ah, ya veo…- dijo con indiferencia pasando una página más. ¿En realidad leía tan rápido? - ¿Sabes algo de literatura rusa de los últimos siglos?-

- ¿Debería?- Ella rió suavemente.

- En realidad no. Pero si tienes tiempo libre, podrías darle un vistazo.-

- Supongo.- dije apoyándome en la pared. Symphony terminó con el libro y tomó otro que sobresalía de mi bolso.

- ¿Eres un chico estudioso?- preguntó comenzando a devorar las páginas del libro.

- … Si no tomara mis estudios en serio, simplemente me dedicaría a este trabajo toda mi vida.-

- ¿Sabes que aun si cambias tu trabajo con el tiempo, no se borrará el hecho de que alguna vez ejerciste de este modo?- Guardé silencio. Era algo de lo que siempre había tenido conciencia en el fondo, pero nunca me había atrevido a decírmelo directamente. Me deslicé hasta el suelo y abracé mis rodillas. Cuando ella terminó con el libro, reparó en mí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Ven aquí.- dijo ofreciéndome un mando mientras encendía la pantalla. Obedecí, y me acomodé a su lado. Sólo habló de nuevo un par de horas más tarde.

- ¿A qué universidad aplicarás?-

- Mis amigos y yo aplicamos para la Universidad de Tokio.-

- Eso es genial. Pero… ¿Cómo haces tiempo para estudiar, si trabajas en el cabaret y haces estos "servicios" adicionales? ¿Es por eso que te quedas dormido todo el tiempo?-

- Yo… Ah… ¿Me quedo dormido todo el tiempo?- Ella sonrió.

- Te quedas dormido frecuentemente.- Tal vez ella y Akira tenían razón. Al terminar la partida, se puso de pie.

- Si deseas tomar un baño, puedes hacerlo en el baño de invitados. Te pediré que me esperes en mi habitación de nuevo.- Asentí y tomé mis cosas. Aceptando su propuesta de tomar un baño, me tomé algo de tiempo para disfrutar de los lujos de la bañera y al salir, me dirigí a la habitación principal. Me pregunté si al final la chica sólo disfrutaba de juegos previos mientras me dejaba caer sobre el amplio y cómodo lecho vistiendo apenas mi ropa interior. Como ella tardaba, aproveché algo de tiempo para estudiar, pero el cansancio no me permitía concentrarme, así que dejé mi libro de lado y simplemente me puse cómodo. ¿Qué tanto tenía que tardar esa chica en asearse? La inconsciencia me venció antes de poder saberlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Un delicioso aroma de rosas y cerezas me rodeaba, una mano suave peinaba mi cabellera, y sentía que estaba descansando en la nube más cálida y cómoda del mundo. Mis ojos se abrieron encontrándose con otro par color magenta. De nuevo, me había llevado sólo para dormir. Realmente no la entendía.

- Oh, has despertado por fin.-

- ¿Qué hora es?- Ella sacó un reloj de bolsillo de algún lugar indeterminado.

- Son las siete treinta.- Había despertado justo a tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces, tengo algo en el cabello?-

- No.- Dijo poniéndose de pie. Noté que ella estaba completamente arreglada, vistiendo una especie de traje masculino con cortes femeninos. Me levanté, tomé un baño y desayuné lo que ella me ofreció.

- ¿Por qué te vistes así?-

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella bebiendo su té lentamente.

- Como… un…-

- ¿Chico?- asentí.

- Me gusta.- dijo restándole importancia. Cuando me levanté para salir, escuché que pedía por el teléfono de la recepción un par de taxis.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estancia aquí.- dijo ella mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

- Se supone que quien debía disfrutarla era usted.-

- Lo disfruté.- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí con dinero mientras vestía su abrigo. Esta vez, me tomé el trabajo de contarlo, y le regresé lo que sobraba.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver que le regresaba una parte del dinero.

- Hoy no tiene que pagar horas extras, sólo tomaré el dinero del taxi. En realidad, no es su obligación pagar el taxi.- Ella parecía renuente a tomar el dinero. Me detuve antes de cruzar la recepción.

- ¿Sabe? Es una falta de etiqueta ostentar su dinero frente a otros.- Ella rió ligeramente y aceptó el dinero de vuelta.

- Que tengas un buen fin de semana.- me dijo antes de abordar el vehículo. El departamento que compartía con Akira y Takanori no estaba muy lejos de allí, pero no quise caminar con el frío matutino erizando mi piel.

Como era normal un fin de semana, a las ocho de la mañana ninguno de mis amigos estaba despierto. Dejé mis cosas en mi dormitorio y caminé a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno para mis compañeros, pero me encontré con una falta de comida espeluznante. Negando con la cabeza, decidí ir a hacer la compra.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del supermercado, sentí que mi móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo.

- Buen día, Taka-chan.- dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa mientras arrojaba una caja de cereal al carrito de compra.

- Shima, ¿Dónde estás?-

- Salí para hacer unas compras, no hay comida en casa.- Taka soltó un largo suspiro.

- Oh, pensé que había sucedido algo con esa mujer…-

- De hecho…-

- ¿Sucedió algo? … ¡Akira! ¿Qué estás hacien… No se supone que dormías? ¡Espera, qué haces!-

- Estás en altavoz.- declaró la voz de Akira.

- Sí que eres chismoso… Bien. Lo que sucedió, fue que no sucedió nada. Absolutamente nada.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir, de nuevo te llevó sólo para dormir?-

- Aparentemente, sí. De nuevo jugamos y cenamos, me dormí y cuando desperté, desayunamos y me envió a casa.-

- ¿Pondrá somníferos en tu comida?-

- No lo creo, en realidad estaba cansado…-

- ¿Y si lo que quiere es asesinarte?-

- ¿Por qué me llevaría a su departamento dos veces consecutivas sin proceder?-

- No lo sé…-

- ¿Necesitan algo?- Takanori y Akira comenzaron a pedir cosas que ya había puesto en el carrito al conocer sus preferencias, por lo que fui a pagar por los productos y caminé de vuelta al departamento.

El más pequeño de nosotros me tacleó atrapándome en un abrazo.

- Taka, no puedo corresponderte con estas pesadas bolsas…-

- Ah, ¡Lo siento!- Dijo el pequeño tomando un par de las bolsas de compra para llevarlas a la cocina. Después de relatar lo ocurrido omitiendo algunos detalles, mis amigos y yo nos dispusimos a estudiar. Debido a que habíamos sido reservados esa semana, tendríamos tiempo suficiente para dedicarnos a nosotros mismos, o mejor dicho, a nuestros estudios.

La semana transcurrió normalmente, el instituto, el trabajo en el cabaret, todo. El miércoles, Vitaly me informó que Symphony me había solicitado de nuevo para el viernes, en el mismo horario que la semana anterior. A partir de entonces, comencé a acostumbrarme a ser su capricho semanal. No había sexo, comencé a pensar que ella sólo quería un compañero de juegos, que deseaba hablar con alguien de vez en cuando. Comenzó a agradarme ir a su departamento, estaba lleno de instrumentos musicales. Una guitarra eléctrica, otra acústica, un piano, un sintetizador, un violín, una batería y un bajo. Dejé de preguntarme por qué alquilaba mi compañía, y pasé a disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con ella. En una ocasión, incluso me ayudó con mi tarea de química. Despertaba aliviado los sábados, en esa enorme y cómoda cama, entre las finas sábanas, con sus níveas manos peinando mis cabellos. Gracias a ella no tenía que trabajar los fines de semana, por lo que me era posible estudiar. Comenzó a gustarme intentar seducirla, sólo para ver su reacción, o tal vez como excusa para probar la dulzura de sus labios.

Una noche se llevó algo de trabajo a casa, era demasiado, por lo cual no había podido terminarlo en la oficina. Esperé pacientemente tocando la guitarra y leyendo los archivos que dejaba de lado esporádicamente, hasta que vi que estaba próxima a terminar. Dejé la guitarra a un lado y me acerqué a ella dejando los folders que había tomado junto a los demás.

- ¿Esto es lo que hace un ejecutivo?- dije pasando mi mano por encima de un documento con cifras que no entendía del todo.

- Sí. Es un trabajo tedioso, pero vale la pena.- Dijo acariciando su nuca. Me situé tras ella y torpemente comencé a masajear sus hombros. Digo torpemente porque para un cuerpo delicado como el suyo, la fuerza que yo aplicaba era innecesaria. Sin embargo, ella no se quejó. Continuó digitando y cuando dejó el último documento en el folder correspondiente y vi que la laptop se apagó, me incliné y susurré en su oído.

- Buen trabajo.- Sentí cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, pero ella sólo apoyó su codo en el escritorio y masajeó sus sienes. Giré la silla y me incliné hacia ella apoyando mis manos en los brazos del mueble. Sonreí mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos, obteniendo una amable respuesta, como siempre. Rocé el costado de su rostro con mi mano y tomé su nuca flexionándola hacia atrás para darle un beso más profundo. Sus manos se elevaron lenta y tímidamente para entrelazarse tras mi cuello. Era la primera vez que hacía eso. La así por la cintura con mi mano libre sin dejar su nuca, haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Hice que su cuerpo se pegara al mío, podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón. Al terminar el beso para tomar aire, la levanté en mis brazos.

- Bájame.- ordenó de inmediato retirando su abrazo alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

- No me gusta lo lejos que esto está yendo.-

- Me pagas por una amplia gama de servicios, y no has usado ni la mitad de ellos. ¿Por qué?- dije depositándola suavemente en el suelo. Ella cruzó sus brazos.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.-

- No tienes problema con que te bese o con dormir a mi lado, ¿Cuál es el problema con el sexo?- Me dio la espalda caminando por el pasillo. La seguí.

- ¿Qué es lo que temes?- Ella se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón.

- Fácil…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿Temes que piense que eres una fácil? ¡Hay que ver de quién esperas algo así! Symphony, si hay alguien fácil aquí soy yo: sólo tienes que pagarme para tenerme en tu cama.-

- No me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo puede ser tan fácil tener sexo? ¿Nunca temiste dejar embarazada a alguna clienta por accidente?-

- ¡No! ¡La única clienta en edad fértil que ha recurrido a estos servicios has sido tú!- Ella pareció sorprendida, entonces me miró como nunca antes me había mirado. Me miró con una expresión totalmente indescifrable. Y eso hizo que un pequeño sentimiento de angustia comenzara a agitarse dentro de mí.

- … Entonces, con mayor razón, no tendremos sexo.- dijo con una voz completamente vacía, que nunca había escuchado salir de sus dulces labios. Se levantó del sofá y de nuevo la seguí, se dirigía a la habitación principal.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías desde el principio, si no era sexo?- No respondía. Quiso cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero se lo impedí posicionándome en el arco. - ¿No es justo que lo sepa? Te conté sobre mi pasado, sabes sobre mi presente y mis planes futuros, pero yo apenas sé que tu nombre es Symphony y eres la jefe de esa multinacional en este país. Sólo te pido que me digas ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Ella continuaba con esa expresión indescifrable.

- Debes obedecerme. Ve a la cama, como siempre.- Malhumorado, seguí sus órdenes, y a pesar de poner todo mi empeño en no dormir, el cansancio terminó por derrotarme. Pero cuando desperté, no hubo caricias, ni sonrisas, ni un desayuno abundante. Solo un té tibio y una nota con dinero sobre el escritorio. "Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estancia. Puedes irte a la hora que quieras, bajo esta nota hay dinero. No es como si fueras a hacerlo, pero no pienses siquiera en esperarme, no regresaré en un tiempo."


	4. Chapter 4

¿Quién diría que esa nota podría mantenerme de mal humor toda la semana? Tendría que trabajar el fin de semana ya que la señorita "No regresaré en un tiempo" no solicitó mis servicios. Aparte de eso, la navidad era en sólo unos días, así que el establecimiento estaría a máxima capacidad. Aunque Taka y Akira me preguntaran qué sucedía, no tenía la más mínima intención de decirles que esa nota me había afectado. No quería aceptarlo. La noche del viernes, mientras me cambiaba en el camerino para irme en completa soledad ya que Taka y Akira habían sido solicitados, Vitaly me llamó.

- Uruha, ven, por favor. Tengo un anuncio importante, ya le he dicho a tus compañeros más temprano, pero no había querido interrumpirte.- Ajusté mi cazadora de cuero y le seguí a su oficina. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio, encendió un cigarrillo, que a juzgar por el aroma que inundaba la estancia, no era el primero.

- Ha sido un largo tiempo, unos… ¿Tres años, desde que los contraté?- Asentí, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te he notado algo rudo estos días.-

- No es nada. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? - Vitaly suspiró.

- Un hombre vino esta semana, solicitando comprar el establecimiento. Me negué, obviamente. Aparte de las buenas ganancias que ustedes me reportan, les he tomado algo de aprecio. No quiero que estén en manos de alguien que no se interese genuinamente por su bien. Es duro, pero después de ese tsunami, huérfanos y con su nivel de estudios, ¿Cuál de ustedes habría conseguido sobrevivir? Este era el único trabajo posible…- Le insté a continuar. – Como sea, el hombre ofreció finalmente permitirme continuar administrando el lugar, a cambio de realizar unas mejoras en el local y obtener un porcentaje de las ganancias. Lo sé, te sonará extraño, pero es así. Te preguntarás por qué una persona ofrecería un trato tan descabellado, y es ahí donde entras tú.-

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamé completamente sorprendido, como si hubiesen arrojado un cubo de agua helada sobre mí.

- Al parecer, la hija de ese hombre ha tenido un especial interés en ti, y el hombre quiere que trabajes especialmente para ella.-

- Es decir que él sabe que yo…-

- No, no. Al menos, no parecía saber que ustedes son vulgares gigolós. Simplemente piensa que el dinero puede comprar tu amor por su hija. Créeme, es incluso más dinero del que ganas actualmente.-

- No necesito más dinero.-

- No te disgustes tanto por la idea. Él te explicará mejor. Ve a esta dirección mañana, quiere verte a las nueve.- dijo ofreciéndome un papel doblado. Observé la dirección.

- ¿Esto no es… Una de las compañías más poderosas de Japón?-

- Comienzas a entender. Como sea, él me comunicará tu decisión, así que no te preocupes. Puedes irte. Al menos, piénsalo. Creo que podría convenirte.-

Salí de la oficina apretando el trozo de papel con furia. El dinero podía comprar mi cuerpo, pero no mi amor. Principalmente, porque no sabía cómo se sentía eso. Me di un baño y me tiré en la cama tratando de ignorar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que me atacaba.

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, Akira y Takanori no habían llegado aún. Me levanté y preparé mi desayuno. No tenía tarea, y ya había estudiado demasiado a lo largo de la semana sin horas extra. Claro, Vitaly había protegido mi reputación con el nuevo dueño negando mis servicios. Ese bastardo era muy considerado. Comencé a considerar la idea de aparecer en la oficina de ese tipo, sólo para saber qué quería. Terminé acudiendo a la cita puntualmente. De algún modo, parecía que todos los funcionarios sabían que yo me presentaría en ese lugar a esa hora, y fui amablemente escoltado hasta la oficina. Juraría que había visto a ese hombre antes. Pero, ¿Dónde?

- Bienvenido, Takashima-san.-

- Gracias, señor…-

- Yutaka. Toshio Yutaka.- Yutaka…

- Me gustaría saber por qué me ha citado hoy aquí, señor Yutaka.-

- Ah, puntual y diligente. No esperaba menos. Yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder. El asunto es…- Dijo el hombre levantando el teléfono para dar una orden. – Que mi hija se ha enamorado de usted irremediablemente. Y como padre, sólo quiero que sea feliz. Estoy dispuesto a pagarle una suma de dinero superior a su actual salario a cambio de que le complazca.-

- Señor, yo no necesito más dinero, y ni siquiera conozco a su hija…- el hombre me hizo un gesto que me indicó que debía callar.

- Por supuesto que la conoce, ¿Cómo se habría enamorado de usted, sino? Karen, pasa.- Karen Yutaka. La chica de la biblioteca entró en la oficina con un vestido rosa pastel.

- Por favor, Takashima-san…- Tragué. Era la primera vez que una chica iba tan lejos por mí. Me sentí conmovido y a la vez ultrajado.

- Señor, no tengo nada en contra de su hija pero…-

- Le garantizo que usted y sus amigos ingresarán a la universidad de Tokio a la facultad que deseen, y jamás tendrán que preocuparse por dinero.- Nuestra situación económica se encontraba asegurada actualmente, pero en un futuro lejano, si algo sucedía y ya no contábamos con la belleza de la juventud… Además, el acceso garantizado a la facultad que deseáramos… No se trataba sólo de mí. Mi decisión podía afectar a mis amigos. Aquellos que se habían convertido en mi familia. Este tipo era el dueño del establecimiento, lo que podía significar que si no aceptaba él podría acabar con nuestra fuente de ingresos y garantías. Y si podía hacernos entrar a la universidad, también podría impedirlo a toda costa…

- Yo… Necesito una garantía confiable antes de aceptar.- La chica sonrió ampliamente, y el hombre asintió.

- Bien dicho. Al firmar el acta de compromiso, firmaré la entrega de un 15% de las acciones de la compañía a cada uno de sus amigos, y el 20% de mi herencia quedará asignada a usted. Supongo que está informado de que la compañía se caracteriza por su capacidad de adaptarse a los cambios en el tiempo, por lo que las acciones son una inversión segura.- El hombre tenía razón. Aquella vez en el estudio, entre los folders de Symphony había leído una especie de informe sobre la compañía de ese hombre y cómo había sorteado los obstáculos usando las crisis a su favor, manteniendo su posicionamiento a través del tiempo. Si lo discutía con mis amigos, ellos no me permitirían hacer esto, insistirían en mi felicidad, pero yo quería asegurarme de que estarían bien, porque eran lo más importante para mí. Leí los documentos rápidamente. No dudé en estampar mi firma allí. Seguiría siendo un acompañante, pero ahora sería sólo el acompañante de esa chica. Los contratos mencionaban todas las ventajas que había indicado el señor Yutaka, y especificaban las condiciones que debía seguir. No volvería a trabajar en el cabaret. Una vez efectuado el matrimonio, tendría que mudarme con la chica y asumir las responsabilidades como su esposo. Debía acudir como acompañante cada vez que la chica lo requiriera, y debía seguir sus órdenes siempre que estas no vulneraran mis derechos o los de otros, claro está. Era el mismo contrato que con mis clientas, solo que por escrito y con una sola persona.

- Gracias por ayudarnos en momentos de crisis. Se ha convertido en nuestra salvación. Bienvenido a la familia.- dijo el hombre rodeándome con sus brazos.

- ¿Momentos de crisis?- ¿Había sido engañado? Pero en los documentos de Symphony…

- No podía decírselo antes de que aceptara, le pido comprensión. Mi hija ha cometido un grave error…- Entonces, la compañía estaba bien. Qué alivio. Pensé que había sido estafado.

- Takashima-san, cegada por el dolor y furia ocasionados por tu rechazo, cometí el grave error de dejar que hombres desconocidos tomaran mi cuerpo. Como resultado de ese error, estoy esperando un hijo de padre anónimo.- Y, así era. Había sido horriblemente estafado.

- Yo… Yo… Yo…- Quería gritarle que era una estúpida, que su padre era un estafador y que exigía la anulación del contrato. Pero pensé en mi futuro y el de mis amigos. Pensé en las palabras de Symphony. Sin importar el trabajo que asumiera más adelante, en el pasado siempre habría sido un acompañante. ¿Y si no tenía que asumir otro trabajo? Moriría siendo un acompañante, por mi bien y el de mis amigos. No había manera de deshacerlo. Suspiré.

- Comprendo que estés sorprendido, así que no exigiré que asistas al evento de esta noche.- dijo la chica.

- ¿Evento?-

- Así es. Esta noche, la compañía celebrará una alianza con una importante multinacional. Ya que tú serás uno de mis sucesores, deberías presenciar este importante momento. Te daré tiempo para comentarle a tus amigos las ventajas que han obtenido por tu decisión, así que ellos no tendrán que asistir. Además, sería el momento perfecto para presentar su compromiso en sociedad. Está decidido. Irás al evento de esta noche.-

- Pero señor, no tengo idea…-

- No te preocupes. Mi hija te acompañará a comprar un traje adecuado y te explicará los detalles. No hay tiempo que perder, vayan ahora mismo.- Karen tomó mi brazo y me arrastró hacia el ascensor. Posteriormente abordamos un auto que esperaba en el parking del edificio de la compañía y nos condujo a un centro comercial. Mientras tomaban mis medidas, Karen hablaba.

- El evento de esta noche se llevará a cabo en un hotel cinco estrellas. No te preocupes por la dirección, iremos juntos. Varios empresarios asistirán, algunos esperan que sus ofertas sean aceptadas, pero en realidad, la compañía sólo está interesada en esa multinacional. De alguna manera, el representante de esa compañía logró impresionar con la exposición de los beneficios que obtendrían ambas compañías a través del acuerdo. Será una incursión de alto impacto en el mercado internacional. No tienes idea, esta es la mejor decisión que podrías haber tomado.- ¡Hay que ver quién habla de decisiones acertadas! Terminaron con mis medidas y mientras ajustaban los trajes, Karen me llevó a comer.

- Sé que es incómodo… Pero ¡tengo la esperanza de que con el tiempo comiences a quererme, y a nuestro primer hijo también!- ¿Nuestro primer hijo? Esa frase era incorrecta por completo. ¿Yo, teniendo hijos? ¿Criando un bebé que no era mío? ¿En qué me había metido? "¿Nunca temiste dejar embarazada a alguna clienta por accidente?" las palabras de Symphony hicieron eco en mi mente. No, cariño. Esta clienta ni siquiera había resultado embarazada por mí.

- … Y nuestro matrimonio se celebrará en un mes. Para no levantar sospechas, diremos que el parto se adelantó un par de meses, pero afortunadamente, fue un bebé sano.- Karen había continuado hablando mientras yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

- Karen, ¿No te dije que yo era un mal tipo?- dije interrumpiendo su monólogo.

- Le demostraste a mi padre que eres digno de ser el heredero de su compañía. En solo unos minutos, le dejaste claras tus habilidades, y aceptaste las responsabilidades del contrato. No eres un mal tipo.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Karen, en serio, no me conoces…-

- ¿Hay alguien más?- preguntó con voz aguda. Estaba algo alterada. No supe cómo responder. – Si es eso, puedo entenderlo. Pero, no dejes que tu esposa se entere jamás de la existencia de tu amante. Sé que puedo comprar tu compañía, pero no puedo comprar tu amor.- Al menos, parecía entender algo de lo que sucedía. Pasé la tarde tratando de prestar atención a lo que Karen decía, pero mi mente estaba dispersa. Para cuando me di cuenta, el dichoso evento estaba comenzando. Incluso había una orquesta allí. Un montón de hombres de negocios se agolparon alrededor del señor Yutaka como moscas sobre almíbar.

- Todos ellos son ejecutivos de empresas de tamaño considerable, pero ninguna tan poderosa como aquella en la cual se interesó mi padre. ¿Ves que se amontonan como insectos? Eso realmente le disgusta. Es otra razón por la cual el representante de la compañía le impactó desde el principio.- Dijo Karen aferrada a mi brazo. Señaló a las mujeres agrupadas junto a la barra de bebidas.

- Aquellas son las esposas de los ejecutivos. Mi madre rara vez asiste a este tipo de eventos, porque esas mujeres rara vez tienen una ocupación diferente a gastar dinero y conversar sobre otros. Su bajo interés en los negocios es lo que hace que los hombres crean que somos menos capaces que ellos.-

- Y, ¿Quién es el ejecutivo de la famosa multinacional?- pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la orquesta.

- No lo sé con exactitud. Mi padre sólo elogia sus capacidades y juventud, pero nunca le ha descrito físicamente.-

- Pues, sus habilidades deben ser mucho más impactante que su físico.-

- Tal vez sea un chico tan horrible, que es imposible de describir.- dijo Karen antes de frotar su mejilla contra mi hombro – Tan diferente de ti, que tienes intelecto y belleza.- Las esposas de los ejecutivos se acercaron a nosotros.

- ¿Uke? ¡Qué guapo de has puesto! ¡Veo que tu estancia en el extranjero te ha sentado de maravilla! - Exclamó una de ellas. Era una broma de mal gusto. Tenía que serlo. ¿Uke? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

- Oh no, me confunde. No he cambiado tanto.- dijo una voz masculina tras nosotros. Karen se desprendió de mí para aferrarse al chico que había hablado.

- ¡Kai!- exclamó la chica con una voz aniñada. Se trataba de un chico ligeramente más bajo que yo, con una amplia y bella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Su atuendo no era tan formal como el del resto de ejemplares masculinos que le rodeábamos, pero él hacía que ese vestuario blanco con una delicada pashmina dorada luciera celestial.

- ¡Ah! Discúlpame. Pero, igualmente, estás aún más guapo de lo que recordaba, Uke. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?- El chico respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

- Hace apenas unas horas. Parece que este evento tendrá gran importancia para la compañía, así que no deseaba perdérmelo por nada en el mundo.- Mientras toda la atención se centraba en la conversación entre Uke y las damas, los ojos de ellas parecían bailar entre el cuerpo de ese chico y el mío. Después de tres años desempeñando ese trabajo, no dejaba de hacérseme incómodo que me devoraran con la mirada.

- Si me disculpan…- dije intentando irme de allí, pero una de las mujeres me retuvo por el brazo.

- ¡Espera! qué descortesía de nuestra parte. Señoras, por favor, no se han presentado correctamente.- Esas mujeres comenzaron a decir su nombre y el de sus esposos, dejando ver que realmente no les importaba el hecho de mantenerse alejadas del negocio y limitarse a "invertir" sus ganancias.

- Es un placer conocerles. Mi nombre es Takashima Kouyou, y espero ser de su agrado.- dije con una sonrisa forzada y una reverencia.

- ¿Takashima? Me suenas de alguna parte… ¿A qué se dedica tu familia?-

- Takashima-san trabaja con mi padre actualmente.- se apresuró a decir Karen.

- No, no. Espera… Takashima, ¿No se encargaban de importaciones lujosas en la costa que fue devastada por el tsunami hace seis años? La compañía quedó destrozada y todos murieron, las utilidades hasta ese momento fueron distribuidas entre las familias de los trabajadores como indemnización…- El escuchar palabras con tanta indiferencia refiriéndose a mi pasado me provocaron furia y un nudo en la garganta. Apreté mis puños. ¿No se supone que una dama refinada debía tener algo de tacto?

- ¿Todos…?- Karen estaba sorprendida y comenzó a desprenderse de Uke. Erguí mi cuerpo y levanté mi rostro.

- Si, fue un desafortunado accidente. Pero estoy orgulloso, mis padres se preocupaban por su compañía y sus productos. Tuvieron la valentía suficiente para quedarse junto a sus trabajadores, que se negaron a parar las actividades aun después de la alerta de tsunami. Les admiro profundamente por su sabiduría y compromiso, y sobre todo a mi madre, quien no sólo se ocupaba del hogar, sino participaba activamente del negocio.- A diferencia de ustedes, bastardas sin gloria. Las mujeres callaron.

- Entonces, tú eras el hijo menor de esa familia.-

- Así es. Mis padres y hermanas fallecieron debido a ese desastre natural, y la compañía desapareció.-Si, yo era un pobre huérfano. Pero mis amigos y yo habíamos logrado salir adelante. De un modo u otro.


	5. Chapter 5

- Debió ser horrible. Señoras, ¿Es que no tienen algo de tacto?- reprendió una de ellas, con un vestido de seda rojo que en realidad no le quedaba tan bien como ella hubiese deseado. Fue la primera vez que reparé en sus rostros. Al menos dos tercios de ellas habían sido mis clientes. Sentí náuseas y vergüenza. Pero ellas parecían no reconocerme, lo cual era un punto a mi favor. Un simple corte de cabello y un tono nuevo de tintura lograba engañarlas. No es como si hubiesen reparado alguna vez en mi rostro y no en mi cuerpo mientras prestaba mis servicios. Pero a ellas no les convenía reconocerme, pues la mayoría de ellas había relatado su vida entre lágrimas antes de entregarse a los placeres carnales. Además, ¿Qué dirían si la esposa del honorable ejecutivo de una compañía hubiese rentado a un chico para tener sexo? Ése era un mundo asqueroso. Y más temprano había firmado mi sentencia a permanecer en él por el resto de mi vida. Pero todo era por un bien mayor. Tenía que ser fuerte. Con el tiempo, me acostumbraría.

- Si me permiten, debo retirarme un momento.- dije caminando hacia uno de los chicos que servían esa noche.

- Disculpe, ¿Dónde está el sanitario?- El muchacho me indicó gentilmente que siguiera un pasillo. Le agradecí y me encaminé allí, pero lo que en realidad quería, era fumar una caja completa de cigarrillos. Ese ambiente era insoportable.

Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, me di cuenta de que realmente lucía guapo. Mi vestuario era completamente negro, exceptuando la corbata color plata. Me recordaba a la que una vez vi que Symphony usó. Desordené un poco mi cabello, no me agradaba el peinado que Karen había elegido para mí. Hacía lucir mi rostro más masculino de lo normal y eso no me agradaba tanto. Para cuando regresé con la gente, el maestro de ceremonias anunciaba la intervención del señor Yutaka. Me senté junto a Karen, quien a su vez, estaba junto a su hermano. Una introducción sobre la trayectoria de la empresa inauguró el discurso del padre de mi clienta, lo cual no me despertó ningún interés, seguía pensando en lo mucho que odiaba a las personas que estaban allí y su mención indiferente sobre mi pasado. Un ataque de risa psicótica sobre la pantomima que se llevaba a cabo allí fue impedido ante la mención de un nombre que yo había oído antes.

- … La fabulosa propuesta de una prestigiosa multinacional expuesta por su joven representante ha resultado en un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes que me enorgullece concretar esta noche. Debo resaltar, que para una persona tan joven, me sorprende la excelencia de su desempeño en la gestión, por esto, le pido a la señorita Grandtaine que acuda a mi lado, para dar inicio al establecimiento de la alianza.- ¿Grandtaine? ¿Multinacional? ¿Joven? El recinto estaba en completo silencio. De repente, se escucharon pasos firmes, con un ritmo que ya conocía, y Symphony apareció al lado del señor Yutaka.

Algunos estaban sorprendidos por su juventud, otros impactados por su belleza, y la mayoría enfurecidos por lo que significaba esa alianza para sus propuestas de negocio. Ahora entendía el porqué de tanto esfuerzo, de tantos informes, de tanto trabajo que incluso debía llevarse a casa.

- ¡Es una chica! ¡No puedo creerlo, siempre pensé que se trataba de un chico!- exclamó Karen a mi lado.

- Hay mujeres bastante capaces, Karen.- declaró Uke. – Ella es… impresionante.- ¡Claro que es impresionante, es de Symphony Grantaine de quien hablas! Un momento, ¿Eso lo dije, o lo pensé? No vi ninguna reacción, así que seguro lo pensé. Pero, ¿Por qué pensé eso?

- Mi compañía está honrada ante la aceptación de la propuesta. Esto permitirá que ambas compañías aumenten su campo de acción y obtengan incrementos en las ganancias nunca antes vistos. Pero lo más importante, es que esta alianza se caracterizará por la fusión de la excelencia, innovación y calidad que caracterizan a la compañía que encabeza el señor Yutaka y la versatilidad de nuestra compañía. Quiero agradecer, no sólo a su compañía, su buena voluntad y su labor posibilitadora, Señor Yutaka, sino al equipo de trabajo de mi compañía, que trabajó arduamente para lograr una propuesta que dejara satisfechas a ambas partes…- El sonido de emoción proferido por un hombre que se puso de pie abruptamente interrumpió el discurso de Symphony. Se trataba de Shiroyama. No pensé que fuese tan imprudente incluso en este tipo de eventos. Bastó una mirada severa de su superiora para que recuperara la compostura. – …Sin más, sólo me queda agradecer a todos los involucrados y esperar que esta alianza fortalezca a ambas compañías y represente un futuro brillante para todos nuestros trabajadores y clientes.- Ella vestía una blusa azul real, uno de los trajes masculinos con cortes femeninos que la caracterizaban y una corbata color plata que armonizaba perfectamente con su conjunto de pendientes y reloj de bolsillo. Su cabello castaño rojizo tenía suaves ondas que en un recogido discreto, caían a un lado de su rostro. Se dispusieron a llevar a cabo el protocolo para la firma de la alianza, mientras se escuchaba un murmullo general en la sala. El señor Yutaka le dio una mirada severa a los presentes, mientras Symphony ni siquiera se inmutó. Una vez terminada esa parte de la ceremonia, la orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo, y Symphony se internó en la multitud junto a Shiroyama. Uke fue hacia su padre, quien le abrazó por unos segundos y comenzó a hablar con él mientras ambos sonreían. Sin duda aquella sonrisa era hereditaria.

- Quiero fumar.- dije.

- ¿Fumas?- preguntó Karen con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

- Sí, te dije que era un mal tipo.- Ella sonrió y sacó una cajita de cigarrillos de su bolso.

- No tardes, por favor.- Acepté la caja y me levanté de la mesa fundiéndome en la multitud. ¿No había dicho que no regresaría en un tiempo? Esa mujer me había tenido malhumorado toda la semana, y yo merecía una explicación de por qué aparecía allí de repente. No importaba dónde mirara, no podía encontrarle. Algo irónico, para una mujer de su altura. Por fin divisé a Shiroyama y me abrí paso hacia él, pero no se encontraba en compañía de Symphony, así que no continué acercándome. Recorrí todo el lugar sin éxito. Miré la cajita maltratada en mis manos, y decidí ir al balcón a fumar, eso aplacaría mi enojo. La noche estaba despejada, y el frío era tal que al respirar podía distinguir vaho. Desafortunadamente, no era el único en el balcón. Divisé una figura sentada sobre la baranda, mirando al cielo. Esa figura pareció notar mi presencia, y me vio por encima de su hombro. Ese perfil era inconfundible.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- pregunté caminando en su dirección.

- ¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso?- De hecho, ella tenía razón. Le tendí mi mano.

- Baja de ahí, te acusarán por generar pánico al intentar suicidarte.-

- No intento suicidarme. Sólo disfrutaba de la vista hasta que tú llegaste.- Dijo moviendo sus largas piernas para regresar a la seguridad del balcón y ponerse de pie. -Entonces, ¿Responderás…?- Fue interrumpida por la voz del señor Yutaka.

- ¡Señorita Grandtaine, aquí está! – dijo el padre de Karen, entrando en el balcón seguido por sus dos hijos. Symphony sonrió ligeramente.

- No tengo palabras para expresar lo honrada que me siento por su decisión…-

- Nada de eso, estamos totalmente impresionados por sus capacidades a tan corta edad. ¡Es usted una maravilla!-

- No, no. No es para tanto…- dijo Symphony sonrojándose.

- ¡Oh! Pero veo que ya ha conocido al prometido de mi hija…-

- Vine a fumar un poco y casualmente encontré a la señorita aquí.- omitamos el hecho de que le había estado buscando durante un rato antes.

- ¿La señorita Grandtaine fuma?- preguntó el señor Yutaka.

- No, señor. Vine aquí a disfrutar el paisaje nocturno. Me he enamorado por completo de éste país.-

- ¡Qué alegría siento al escucharle decir eso! ¿Significa que se quedará?-

- Mientras la compañía no decida otra cosa, así será.-

- En ese caso, mi compañía tendrá una salida de integración después de navidad, ¿Le apetece venir con nosotros?- Symphony abrió su boca para contestar, pero Uke habló en ese momento.

- Por favor, sería un placer que nos acompañe. De una ejecutiva tan exitosa, me gustaría aprender cuanto pueda, y esa sería una gran oportunidad.-

- Así es hijo mío. Oh, pero qué descortesía de mi parte. Señorita Grandtaine, ellos son mis hijos, Uke y Karen Yutaka, y éste joven, Takashima Kouyou, es el prometido de mi hija.- No quería escuchar esas palabras, pero Symphony simplemente sonrió haciendo una reverencia a cada uno de nosotros.

- Es un verdadero honor conocerles. Soy Symphony Grandtaine, y espero que podamos llevarnos bien.- Uke se adelantó y tomó la mano de Grandtaine entre la suya mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle.- Symphony rió tímidamente mientras Uke y ella se miraban a los ojos. Él se incorporó lentamente.

- Mi padre nos ha hablado mucho sobre usted, señorita Grandtaine, es realmente increíble. Usted es tan bella y exitosa… ¿Sería una indiscreción si preguntara su edad?-

- ¡Karen!- reprendió el señor Yutaka. Symphony se limitó a reír suavemente.

- No, no. No hay ningún problema. Tengo veinte años.-

- ¿Pero cómo es posible entonces que se encuentre trabajando…?-

- Fui adelantada un par de años en el instituto.-

- ¡Qué maravilla, belleza e intelecto! Oh… disculpe, no pude contenerme…- dijo Uke. Symphony acomodó un mechón de cabello con timidez.

- Por favor, no hablemos más de mí. Están haciendo que me sonroje. Cuénteme, ¿Por qué una chica tan joven y hermosa quiere casarse con tanto apuro?- El señor Yutaka se tensó, Symphony lo notó y retrocedió enseñando la palma de sus manos. – Disculpe, no quise ser imprudente…-

- No, no, no se preocupe Señorita Grandtaine. Es normal que un padre se tense ante estas cosas. Mi hija está irremediablemente enamorada del joven Takashima, y al ser un buen muchacho que ha demostrado tener las habilidades para sucederme en la compañía, no he encontrado motivo alguno para no aceptar sus sentimientos hacia mi hija.-

- Qué hermoso es el amor verdadero. Tienes suerte de encontrarlo en la juventud, y contar con el apoyo de tu padre, Karen-san.- dijo Symphony tendiendo su mano hacia Karen con una sonrisa. Karen respondió con un abrazo, logrando que su padre le reprendiera de nuevo. – Descuide, señor Yutaka, entiendo que su hija se emocione. Creo que también me sentiría eufórica si experimentara el verdadero amor.- ¿Qué era esa palabrería cursi?

- Pero, una mujer tan bella debe haberlo experimentado antes, ¿no?- inquirió Uke.

- Por favor, no hablemos de mí.- reiteró Symphony. Un grupo de ejecutivos entró en el balcón rodeando al señor Yutaka.

- Es una noche fría, vamos dentro para disfrutar de la celebración.- declaró el padre de Karen y Uke. Le seguimos. Intenté hablar con Symphony, pero Uke se interpuso entre nosotros.

- Grandtaine-san, ¿Puedo llamarle Symphony?- Ella asintió. – Realmente me encantaría aprender más de usted. Algún día trabajaremos juntos, así que creo que es bueno interactuar desde ahora.-

- Sí, eso creo.- dijo ella algo apenada.

- Sobre la propuesta para acompañarnos en el viaje de la compañía…- comenzó Uke.

- Lo pensaré. Si logro terminar mis pendientes antes del día indicado, me encantaría acompañarles.-

- Maravilloso.-

- Agradezco sus atenciones, pero temo que debo retirarme en este momento.-

- Oh, es una pena… ¿Desea que le acompañe fuera?-

- No es necesario…-

- Yo le acompañaré.- dije antes de darme cuenta de que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca. Uke me miró algo inquieto. – Quiero hacerle un par de preguntas, su presentación fue impecable y ya que yo también haré parte de la compañía, debo aprender tanto como pueda.-

- Eso es cierto. Señorita Grandtaine, espero que me permita gozar de su presencia de nuevo.- dijo Uke repitiendo su ademán de antes al besar la mano de Symphony. Ella se despidió cordialmente de él, Karen y el señor Yutaka antes de caminar hacia la salida. Entramos en el elevador.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?-

- ¿Qué tendría que decir?- preguntó con indiferencia. Era inexpresiva, y eso me sacaba de quicio.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que no regresarías por un tiempo, y sin embargo apareciste aquí?-

- ¿Desde cuándo te debo explicaciones?-

- Yo… Ah…-

- Déjame recordarte algo. Te contraté como acompañante, tu deber era complacerme en todo cuanto quisiera, no hacer preguntas y pedir explicaciones. Si alguien tuviese que dar explicaciones aquí, serías tú.-

- ¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones, si no me contrataste de nuevo?-

- Exacto. No te he vuelto a contratar, así que no sé qué haces en este elevador.- Nos acercábamos al lobby, así que presioné el botón de bloqueo.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Responde esto. ¿Por qué me contrataste desde el principio? ¿Qué querías?-

- Apártate, no tengo que responder a eso.-

- No me moveré hasta oír una respuesta.-

- ¿Acaso te importa? Está bien. Quería algo de compañía, quería tener alguien a quien mimar, alimentar, alguien de quien cuidar, alguien con quien jugar.-

- ¿Por qué me necesitabas a mí? Pudiste haber conseguido una mascota.-

- Eso es lo que eras. Una simple mascota, que rentaba cada que quería, que no tenía que atender todo el tiempo. Un gato que regresaba cada vez que yo lo pedía. ¿Eso es lo que querías que dijera? Deja esta tontería.- No me moví. – Descuida, no me corresponde hablar sobre tu trabajo a nadie, no lo haré.-

- ¡Sé que no lo harás!-

- ¿Entonces por qué no te haces a un lado de una vez?- no supe que responder. Su pecho se alzaba como cuando le faltaba el aire al besarnos. Dejé que el elevador continuara el descenso en silencio.

- … Siento que esas mujeres hayan tratado tu tragedia familiar con tanta indiferencia.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estabas ahí?- Ella asintió.

- Estuve a punto de… No importa. Manejaste la situación de una manera sorprendentemente madura y refinada, el toque de tu madre fue una manera sofisticada de responder a su actitud.- Sonreí.

- ¿Ya no piensas que tengo una grave falta de etiqueta?- Ella sonrió inevitablemente sin verme. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella se escabulló entre las personas que abordaron. Yo me quedé allí, viéndola alejarse de mí.

Esa noche, tuve que tratar de interesarme lo que Karen me decía, hasta que finalmente consideró que podía estar cansado y llamó un taxi para que me llevara a casa. El Instituto no había concedido vacaciones por las fiestas, y el lunes me presenté a trabajar.

- Uruha, el señor Yutaka me dijo que no tendrías que venir a trabajar de nuevo.-

- Pero yo quiero…-

- ¿Te gusta trabajar en esto? No lo creo. Uruha, por una vez en tu vida, acepta las ventajas que te ofrecen.-

- Pero el cabaret estará a máxima capacidad…- Vitaly frotó sus sienes.

- Uruha, el señor Yutaka no quiere que se te vea trabajando aquí, y yo no quiero disgustar al nuevo dueño. Mira, tú sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para ustedes, y puede que no veas los beneficios de esto ahora, pero algún día lo entenderás.-

- ¿Y Taka? ¿Y Akira? ¿Y los demás?- pregunté suplicante.

- El señor Yutaka me ha comentado lo que pactaron, pero eres tú quien tiene que explicarles.- Vitaly me dio una sonrisa a medias. – Una vez vayan a la universidad, poco a poco este lugar se extinguirá, hasta que tenga que cerrar.-

- ¿Qué?- Ese lugar, que nos había acogido y nos había dado la posibilidad de una nueva vida, que nos había brindado refugio y medios para complacer hasta nuestros más estúpidos caprichos… ¿Iba a desaparecer? Si, nuestro trabajo era algo sucio, pero todos los que trabajábamos para Vitaly éramos huérfanos que él había cuidado y ayudado tanto como le era posible. Era cierto que él nos había inducido a ese tipo de trabajo, pero ¿qué otra cosa habríamos podido hacer un montón de niños bonitos sin estudios completos? Él nos había dado un seguro médico, nos había llevado al mejor instituto para continuar nuestros estudios, nos había alimentado, cuidado y protegido…Ese lugar había permitido que mis amigos y yo continuáramos juntos, me había dado nuevos amigos, me había mostrado la sucia realidad del mundo.

- Ese hombre me dijo que se aseguraría de que ustedes ingresaran en la universidad. Yuki, Tora, Tetsu y Akito se graduarán entre el año que entra y el siguiente. Como ya no tendrán tiempo ni energías para dedicarse a esto al ir a la universidad, simplemente cerraré el establecimiento.-

- Pero… ¿Qué será de usted?- Vitaly sonrió.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí.- Yo sabía que Vitaly utilizaba la mayor parte de las ganancias en el local y en nosotros, así que no podía ahorrar demasiado. ¿Qué sería de él sin esa fuente de ingresos?

- ¿Qué hará?- Vitaly hundió su mano en mi cabellera desordenándola con cariño.

- ¿No crees que ya estoy algo viejo? Si te tranquiliza, entonces te lo diré. Yo soy un médico veterano de guerra, podré vivir bien hasta el día en que muera. Probablemente regrese a mi país.- un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

- Gracias… Por hacer esto por nosotros…- dije escondiendo mi rostro.

- Cuando has visto tanta miseria y muerte como yo… Sólo quieres ayudarle a un niño a volver a sonreír, cuidarle y obtener la satisfacción de verle crecer para convertirse en un hombre exitoso…- No pude evitar abrazar a ese hombre, que se había convertido de un modo u otro, en un padre para nosotros. Sorprendido, después de un rato correspondió mi abrazo.

- Si no hubiese sido por usted nosotros…- Vitaly palmeó mi espalda.

- Ya, ya. Kouyou. Ustedes ganaron su dinero por sí mismos, no me deben nada. Vete, estoy feliz de que seas un buen chico, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Adiós.- Conteniendo las lágrimas, salí del establecimiento y caminé lentamente a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Sin nada en qué distraerme, pues ya había tocado la guitarra hasta que me sangraron los dedos, decidí aprovechar las invitaciones de Karen para comprar los regalos de navidad para mis amigos. Eventualmente Karen quiso entrar en una librería para comprar un regalo para su hermano, y aburrido, deambulé por el lugar hasta llegar a la sección de literatura occidental. Recordé la pregunta de Symphony, y me decidí a revisar la dichosa literatura rusa que tanto adoraba. Pasé días enteros sin despegar la vista de los libros de Tolstoi y Gorki, hasta que el día de navidad llegó.

- ¡Feliz navidad, Shima!- me dijo Takanori poniendo un gorro navideño en mi cabeza y una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Lo tomé en mis brazos y lo balanceé de un lado a otro.

- ¡Feliz navidad, Taka-chan! ¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy?-Takanori era incapaz de hablar por las carcajadas incesantes que le provocaban mis acciones. Akira entró en el salón.

- ¡Feliz navidad, Taka-chan, Kou-chan!- Me acerqué a Akira aún con Takanori en mis brazos, apoyé mi mentón en su hombro y dejé que me envolviera con sus brazos.

- ¡Feliz navidad, Akira!- dijimos Takanori y yo al unísono. El timbre sonó repentinamente mientras preparábamos algo de comida para el desayuno.

- ¡Yo voy!- anunció Takanori. ¿Quién podría ser? Los chicos del cabaret no llegarían hasta el mediodía y la recepción no había anunciado a nadie... Seguí al pequeño con Akira detrás de mí. Se trataba del hombre de la recepción, sostenía un par de sobres.

- Buen día. Han traído esto para el señor Suzuki y el señor Matsumoto, dijeron que se trataba de algo muy importante, así que pensé que sería mejor entregarlos inmediatamente.-

- ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo! ¡Tenga una feliz navidad!- dijo Taka tomando los sobres.

- Igualmente.- dijo el hombre antes de irse. Cuando Taka se giró, vi el logo de la compañía del señor Yutaka en los sobres. Palidecí.

- ¿De qué se tratará?- cuestionó Takanori inocentemente entregándole a Akira su sobre. Nos sentamos en el salón. El momento había llegado. Sólo esperaba que eso no arruinara la que podría ser nuestra última navidad juntos.

- … No recuerdo haber comprado acciones de ésta empresa, y mucho menos en esa cantidad…- dijo Akira con el ceño fruncido mientras leía los documentos.

- Yo tampoco… Debe haber algún error…-

- N…No lo hay…- dije al fin. Estaba temblando. Mis amigos me miraron expectantes. – Me comprometí con la hija del dueño de la compañía.- No estaba dispuesto a decirles todo, ellos rechazarían todo lo que fuese producto del contrato.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada al respecto?- inquirió Akira.

- Es que yo… Estaba avergonzado…-

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Era esa mujer joven todo el tiempo, al final te enamoraste de ella y…-

- ¡NO!- exclamé con un tono de voz más fuerte del que habría deseado. – No me comprometí con Symph… Me comprometí con una chica de la escuela.-

- Nunca mencionaste una novia.- dijo Akira.

- Me daba vergüenza…- dije.

- Entonces no volverás al cabaret… Trabajarás en esa compañía… Y te irás de casa…- dijo Takanori con su voz quebrándose a cada palabra.

- Taka…- dije atrayéndolo hacia mí. – No entristezcas, sabías que un día así llegaría…-

- ¡No! ¡No lo sabía! ¡Pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos! Siempre… Los tres…- sollozaba mientras su rostro se hundía en mi pecho. Estaba a punto de quebrarme. Akira no apartaba la vista de los documentos.

- ¿Éste es tu regalo de navidad?- preguntó por fin Akira en un tono completamente serio.

- No… Yo…- mis regalos estaban bajo el bizarro árbol enano color plata decorado con bolas de cristal púrpura.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?- Vi en su dura mirada que estaba herido. Guardé silencio. -¿Pensabas esperar a que llegaran las invitaciones a la boda?-

- Akira…- Akira tiró los documentos sobre la mesa de té y salió del departamento. Estreché a Takanori en mis brazos con tanta fuerza que creí que rompería todos sus huesos.

- Te veré todos los días, en el instituto, en la universidad… Lo juro…- Takanori no podía responder, su tristeza era inmensa. – Taka… dime algo… Taka… Taka…- Tomé su mentón y le hice mirarme a los ojos. – Taka, te amo.- Takanori hundió su rostro en mi pecho de nuevo y se aferró a mí con más fuerza. Después de un rato acariciando sus cabellos, comenzó a calmarse.

- Yo pensé… que siempre… estaríamos juntos…- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas. Aparté todo rastro de llanto de su rostro.

- Lo estaremos. Sólo que no en el mismo departamento. No creas que pasaremos un sólo día sin vernos.-

- ¿Lo prometes?- Asentí estrechándolo entre mis brazos una vez más. Terminamos de preparar la comida en silencio, y los chicos tocaron el timbre a la hora acordada. Me ocupé de esconder los documentos que habían llegado en la mañana para evitar preguntas incómodas. Yuki, Tetsu, Akito y Tora entraron.

- Mira lo que encontramos en el pasillo.- dijo Tora sosteniendo a Akira por el cuello del abrigo. - ¿Pasó algo?- inquirió nuestro amigo. Me levanté. Era mejor informarles que no regresaría a trabajar.

- Yo… Me casaré pronto, estoy comprometido.-

- Eso sí que es una sorpresa…- dijo Yuki.

- ¿Estás de broma?- preguntó Akito. Negué con la cabeza.

- Te estás adelantando demasiado a April fools…- dijo Tetsu.

- Chicos, hablo en serio. No volveré a trabajar al cabaret, ahora trabajaré para una compañía. Pero nos veremos en el instituto y la universidad…- Vi que los ojos de Takanori se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo, y Akira le envolvió entre sus brazos.

- Pero… - Tora no terminó su frase. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Bien hecho, Kouyou, arruinaste el ánimo. Después del almuerzo, la atmósfera era tan extraña que tuvimos que comenzar la repartición de regalos.

- Para Taka… De Tora…- dijo Akira entregando una cajita roja con una cinta negra al pequeño, que se levantó y abrazó a Tora. – Para Kouyou, de Akira.- dijo con un tono amargo extendiendo un paquete azul hacia mí.

- Gracias…- dije acercándome para abrazarle, sin que me correspondiera. Me sentí increíblemente rechazado. Se trataba de la edición especial de un disco de una banda extranjera. Tenía una canción especial que oí interpretar a Symphony la segunda noche que pasamos juntos. Taka me obsequió una consola, y Yuki, Tetsu, Akito y Tora videojuegos. Después de la repartición, servimos una tarta helada y chocolate fundido. Me senté junto a Akira y hablé en un susurro.

- Akira…-

- ¿Qué?-

- Por favor no estés así…-

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Soy tu mejor amigo y no me dijiste nada… ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Cuántas veces te pregunté qué sucedía? Es que acaso… ¿Acaso te casas porque está embarazada?- Sí, pero omitamos el hecho de que no es mío.

- Así es.- Akira cubrió su rostro y dejó la tarta sobre la mesa de té.

- De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Tú?- dijo después de un rato en silencio. – Tú, que siempre recordabas a todos hasta el cansancio usar protección…- Noté que su voz se tornaba temblorosa. Se levantó y fue a su habitación. Le seguí y toqué la puerta.

- Akira…-

- Déjame.- Suspiré. Cuando usaba ese tono de voz, insistir sólo le ponía peor. Tora, Akito, Yuki y Tetsu se fuero temprano, y Takanori también se encerró en su habitación. Limpié y ordené todo, esperando que alguno de mis amigos abriera su puerta. Eran las ocho de la noche, y no parecían tener intención de salir. Me sentía solo, desamparado, una sensación que no había tenido en seis años. Yo había arruinado la última navidad que pasaría junto a mis amigos. Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo.

- ¿Karen?-

- Hola, Kouyou. Lamento llamar en este momento, pero estuve tratando de convencer a mi padre de no obligarte a hacerlo.-

- ¿Hacer qué?-

- Tienes que venir en el viaje de la compañía con nosotros mañana.- Al menos, eso podría darle tiempo a los chicos de asimilar la noticia. O podría hacer que se enojaran aún más. Suspiré.

- Lo que sea.-

- El viaje se prolongará hasta el primer día del año entrante, pero si deseas regresar antes, no habrá problema.-

- Está bien…-

- Perfecto. En doce horas pasaremos a recogerte.- Doce horas. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera en esas tortuosas doce horas? Me tomó menos de treinta minutos empacar. Me enorgullecía mi practicidad, pero en ese momento no fue suficiente para sentirme mejor. Tomé mis cosas y salí del departamento, con la intención de vagar por las calles hasta que llegara la hora de irme. Sin embargo, unas cuantas calles después, una fuerte nevada comenzó. No quería regresar y encontrarme con los ojos heridos de mis amigos… Un edificio familiar apareció ante mí. ¿Había caminado hasta allí a propósito? Entré en la recepción.

- ¿La señorita Grandtaine se encuentra en casa?-

- Ah, hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí. Sí, ella regresó hace un momento. Le anunciaré…-

- De ser posible… ¿Me permitiría darle una sorpresa?- El hombre lo dudó por un momento, pero una sonrisa y un aleteo de pestañas siempre eran suficientes. Tomé el elevador y caminé hasta su puerta. Toqué el timbre. Los segundos de espera fueron eternos. Apoyé mi brazo en el muro. Al menos luciría cool mientras me rechazaba. Symphony abrió la puerta y me vio sorprendida. Vestía su acostumbrado traje masculino adaptado a su figura; en color negro, pero esta vez, sin corbata. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio.

- …Un gato puede volver a casa de su amo, aunque éste no lo llame, cuando necesita que le mimen, alimenten, cuiden y jueguen con él. ¿No?-

- No.- dijo con una postura seria. Bajé mi mirada.

- ¿Aun cuando hay una tormenta de nieve fuera?-

- Supongo que puedes irte del mismo modo en que llegaste.- La miré directamente a los ojos. Había tantas cosas confusas en mi cabeza en ese instante, que no sabía qué decir. – De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí, justo hoy?-

- Siendo occidental, ¿Crees en los milagros de navidad?-

- No.- No dejé de mirarla a los ojos. Finalmente, ella apartó su mirada.

- ¿Qué esperas para irte?-

- Si tan sólo supiera por qué vine aquí, podría responder.- dije. Ella suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

- Espero que la tormenta acabe pronto, porque cuando lo haga, te irás.- Sonreí caminando dentro del departamento antes de que cambiara de opinión.

- ¿Por qué no enciendes las calefacción?- Pregunté notando que el clima dentro no era muy distinto al de la calle.

- No me agrada la calidez.-

- Ah… Claro…- dije sentándome en el sofá de siempre junto a la guitarra.

- Levántate, tu ropa está mojada por la nueve derretida, arruinarás el sofá.- Hice lo que ella me ordenó inmediatamente. Entornó sus ojos.

- Toma un baño caliente, me encargaré de tu ropa.- Sonreí como un idiota al oír esas palabras, y me apresuré a hacerlo. Todo el departamento tenía el aroma de rosas salvajes y cerezas. Disfruté de un baño caliente, y la busqué en la sala de entretenimiento vistiendo aún la bata de baño.

- Hey ¿Por qué no tienes decoración de navidad?-

- ¿Por qué tendría que tenerla?-

- No lo sé…-

- No creo en esas cosas.- declaró sin apartar su vista de la pantalla. No me invitó a acompañarle en la siguiente partida.

- Estuve… Leyendo algo de literatura rusa.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué piensas de ella? Es genial, ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sí, lo es. Te deja con algo de nostalgia y melancolía, pero es genial.-

- Hey, ponte algo de ropa, te resfriarás.- dijo amablemente.

- ¿No preferirías que permaneciera así?- dije apoyado mi cuerpo en el diván, de modo que la abertura de la bata de baño dejaba al descubierto la nívea piel de una de mis piernas. Lo arruiné por enésima vez ese día. Ella se puso de pie y apagó la consola y la pantalla.

- No tienes un ápice de vergüenza. Tienes una prometida y te atreves a venir aquí esta noche y ofrecerme tu cuerpo. Solo vete.-

- No, Symphony, no es así.-

- No quiero oír tus explicaciones. Tu ropa ya está lista, puedes tomarla en la habitación de huéspedes. Sólo… vete cuando cese la tormenta.- dijo ella corriendo a su habitación. Genial, de nuevo me habían cerrado la puerta en la nariz. Esperé y esperé en el sofá de la sala, tocando melodías esporádicamente. Eventualmente, dejó de nevar. Me levanté para volver al departamento, ella no sintió mi presencia saliendo, o no dio señales de ello.


	7. Chapter 7

Eran las siete menos diez cuando llegué al departamento. Mis compañeros parecían continuar durmiendo, así que comí algo y dejé una nota. "Takanori, Akira. Lamento haberles herido al ocultarles mi relación. Espero puedan perdonarme algún día, no duden que les amo ni por un segundo. Debo partir a un viaje con la compañía, llámenme si quieren hablar. Cuídense, por favor." Dejé la nota sobre la mesa junto al desayuno favorito de mis amigos y bajé a la recepción para esperar el transporte. El auto, que yo diría era más bien una limusina disfrazada de auto normal, llegó exactamente a las 8. Karen, Uke y el señor Yutaka estaban en él.

- Buenos días a todos.- saludé.

- Buenos días, Takashima-san.- dijo Uke con su perfecta sonrisa.

- Hola.- dijo Karen aferrándose a mi brazo.

- Buenos días, Takashima-san. ¿Disfrutó de la noche de navidad?- preguntó el señor Yutaka. Antes de que pudiese responder, Uke habló.

- Padre, ¿La señorita Grandtaine irá?-

- Sí, ella confirmó su asistencia hace una semana. Ahora mismo vamos a recogerle.- ¿Symphony también vendría en este viaje? De repente sentía que el mundo se estaba poniendo en mi contra. El auto se detuvo en frente del edificio que había dejado hacía apenas unas horas. Uke bajó del auto para ayudar a Symphony con su escaso equipaje. En realidad, llevaba solo una bolsa de gimnasio como la mía, y su cartera a juego con su vestuario "casual". Uke abrió la puerta del auto para ella.

- ¡Señorita Grandtaine! ¡Es un gusto tenerla con nosotros!- dijo el señor Yutaka. Symphony notó mi presencia en el instante en que subió al auto, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba deseando salir corriendo.

- El gusto es todo mío, me halaga recibir su invitación…- dijo mientras Uke se sentaba a su lado. El trayecto duró unas cuantas horas, en las cuales rogué porque Karen no fijara su atención en mí. De vez en cuando observaba a Symphony por el rabillo del ojo. Incluso yendo a un viaje vacacional, su vestimenta consistía en wedge sneakers, jeans y una blusa de líneas blancas y negras horizontales. Inmediatamente después de decir las cortesías que acostumbraba, se excusó y se puso sus auriculares argumentando que era su costumbre. Karen, Uke y su padre conversaron hasta que llegamos al hotel.

- Debo ir a recibir a los trabajadores, pero ustedes pueden ir a sus habitaciones e instalarse. Espero que sea de su agrado, pueden disfrutar de todas las atracciones del hotel.- El clima era ligeramente más cálido que en Tokio, y el hotel era ciertamente bello. La estructura era imponente, y fusionaba la tradición y la modernidad a la perfección. La habitación de Uke, Symphony, la mía y la de Karen eran consecutivas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle con su equipaje, señorita Grandtaine?- preguntó Uke una vez el botones consiguió nuestras cosas.

- No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo yo. Gracias.- Tuve que arrastrar el equipaje de Karen hasta el elevador.

- ¿Por qué empacaste tanto? Son sólo unos días.- pregunté fastidiado.

- Sólo traje lo necesario. Pero parece que aun así, la señorita Grandtaine ha encontrado la manera de poner todo lo necesario en esa pequeña bolsa de gimnasio.-

- Es porque no traje cosas como perfume, traje de baño...-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Uke.

- Es porque no pienso que me sean útiles en este viaje.-

- ¿No usarás los servicios que requieren traje de baño?- preguntó Karen.

- No. En realidad, nunca me han parecido de gran atractivo aquellos servicios.-

- Yo opino lo mismo, por eso tampoco traje nada así.- declaré.

- Pienso que la señorita Grandtaine no necesita esos servicios tan afamados por beneficiar el cuerpo, porque ella ya tiene un cuerpo y piel saludables.- dijo Uke.

- Es una exageración…- dijo Symphony escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello.

- No, no lo es. Realmente tienes una piel y un cuerpo envidiable…- dijo Karen. El elevador se detuvo y caminamos por el pasillo.

- Symphony, ¿Qué harás después de instalarte?- preguntó Uke.

- Creo que me gustaría recorrer las instalaciones. Vi que el hotel tiene una parte del bosque, y eso es realmente hermoso.-

- ¡Es cierto! Kouyou, ¿podemos ir también?-

- Seguro.- dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación con tranquilidad.

- Entonces, encontrémonos en frente del elevador en treinta minutos.- dijo Uke. Entré a mi habitación arrojé el equipaje en el armario y me tiré en la cama. Mis amigos no habían llamado aún, lo entendía. ¿Qué importaba esperar veinte minutos? No tenía nada más que hacer. Symphony apareció en el pasillo cinco minutos después.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?-

- ¡No sabía que tu vendrías!- contesté.

- Calla. Levantarás sospechas si no te comportas como si no nos conociéramos.-

- ¿Entonces debo actuar como si estuviese deslumbrado por tus habilidades y belleza, como Uke?-

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Actúa como el prometido de tu novia que no conoce a la chica que duerme en la habitación contigua.-

- … Gracias por lo de ayer.-

- Espero que no suceda de nuevo.- declaró. Un par de minutos más tarde, Uke salió de su habitación.

- Hey, qué puntuales. Mi hermana siempre tarda. ¿Deberíamos adelantarnos, Symphony?- Ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿No sería eso descortés?-

- Sí, tienes razón.- dijo Uke apenado.

- ¡Symphony-san!- llamó una voz conocida al otro lado del pasillo. Shiroyama se precipitaba hacia Symphony. La estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Yuu… Me estás… Asfixiando… Suéltame…- Dijo Symphony tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Yuu con todas sus fuerzas.

- Oh, lo siento, jefe…- Symphony arregló sus ropas y su cabello.

- Está bien, sólo no lo haga de nuevo.-

- Me emocioné tanto al verla… Pensé que viajaría con usted, pero como me retrasé unos minutos, tuve que tomar el transporte con el resto de los trabajadores del compañía del señor Yutaka.-

- Señor Shiroyama, no sabía que tendría el placer de verle aquí.-

- ¡Ah! El joven Yutaka, es un gusto verle de nuevo. Es porque soy algo así como la mano derecha de la Symphony-san que su padre extendió su invitación a mí. En realidad, estoy halagado de lo bien que habla Grandtaine-san de sus trabajadores, fue gracias a su reconocimiento que su padre me invitó.-

- Si no hay nada bueno que decir, siempre es mejor no decir nada.- dijo Symphony viéndome por el rabillo del ojo.

- Symphony-san es siempre tan dulce…- dijo Shiroyama dispuesto a abrazar de nuevo a Symphony, pero ella le miró con severidad, obteniendo un gesto de cachorro triste como respuesta. Karen apareció en el pasillo.

- ¡Pero si es Yuu-kun!-

- ¡Señorita Karen!- exclamó el hombre escandaloso abrazando a la joven Yutaka. Ella no se quejaba al recibir sus atenciones. Si ella quisiera casarse con él en lugar de mí y regresarme mi vida normal, realmente no me molestaría.

- Bien, ya que todos estamos aquí, podemos proceder.-

- ¿A qué?- preguntó Shiroyama.

- Nos disponíamos a recorrer las instalaciones del hotel.- respondió Uke.

- También quiero ir, ¿Podrían esperarme? Será sólo un segundo…-

- No hay problema.- declaró Symphony con una sonrisa. El hombre corrió a su habitación, entró durante un par de segundos y salió de nuevo para unirse a nosotros. El recorrido comenzó con una caminata por el jardín detrás del lobby del hotel, y luego recorrimos la sección de spa.

- ¿No le agrada la calidez que se siente en esta zona, señorita Grandtaine?- preguntó Uke.

- Realmente me incomoda, prefiero el frío invernal.- sonreí de lado, Uke estaba fallando en sus intentos de conquista.

- Es cierto, incluso en ésta época del año, Grandtaine-san se niega a encender la calefacción en su oficina.- agregó Yuu.

- Increíble, siendo capaz de soportar tan bajas temperaturas…- Symphony se adelantó y encontró una sala de eventos con un piano de cola. Juntó sus manos frente a su pecho y su rostro se iluminó.

- Es hermoso…- Karen, aferrada al brazo de Yuu, tiró de él para observar lo que había deslumbrado a Symphony. La sala también estaba llena de flores, por lo cual interpretamos que algún evento iba a realizarse allí pronto.

- ¡Es precioso! Tantas flores perfectas y delicadas…- dijo Karen. Supongo que los demás pensaron que Symphony se refería a eso, pero yo sabía que las flores eran lo que menos le importaba. – Eh… ¿Creen que podríamos ir a comer? Es hora del almuerzo…- dijo Karen.

- Adelántense, les alcanzaré en un momento.- dijo Symphony. La pena por lo de hace un momento hizo que Uke siguiera las instrucciones de Symphony y nos acompañara al restaurante.

- ¿Qué quieres ordenar, Kouyou?- preguntó Karen.

- Lo que sea está bien. Discúlpenme un momento.- dije levantándome de la mesa para ir al sanitario. Sin embargo, mientras lavaba mis manos pude ver por la ventana que Symphony buscaba el modo de entrar en la sala, escalando por un lado de los muros de ésta. La escena me hizo tanta gracia, que salí por la ventana y caminé hacia ella.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para asaltar el recinto?- dije en tono burlón. Vi que su cuerpo se tensó, pero ella continuó su labor.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar almorzando?-

- Eso puede esperar. Una ejecutiva no intenta asaltar una sala de eventos todos los días.- Symphony resbaló y me asusté, pero logró sostenerse. – Oye, ten más cuidado.-

- Cállate, recuerda que debemos fingir que no nos hemos visto antes.-

- Lo estoy fingiendo. Finjo que me sorprende verte haciendo alguna cosa extraña.- Symphony resbaló de nuevo, consiguiendo caer esta vez. Como si se tratara de un felino, su aterrizaje fue perfecto, hincando una rodilla en el suelo para amortiguar el impacto.

- … Supongo que tendré que usar el método tradicional para poder tocar ese piano. – dijo limpiando el poco polvo que había manchado sus ropas.

- ¿Pedir que abran el auditorio, como una persona normal?- ella bufó caminando a mi lado en dirección al restaurante. Si me veían entrar con ella sería muy extraño, ya que se supone que estaba en el sanitario. Amé a mi cerebro por recordármelo justo a tiempo. Corrí en dirección a la ventana del baño y me introduje por ella. Verifiqué en el espejo que no hubiese ningún indicio de mi extraña hazaña y regresé a la mesa, encontrando a Symphony sentada allí. Ella mordía sus rosáceos labios para detener una carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de ellos.

- Symphony-san, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- Symphony tomó una larga respiración y la dejó salir lentamente.

- … En realidad no tengo mucha hambre en este momento, pero tengo mucha sed. Un té helado estaría bien.- Karen no dejó de ver a Symphony durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el restaurante. Shiroyama y Uke fueron a la sala de entretenimiento, Karen, Symphony y yo decidimos continuar con el recorrido.

- Escuché que en el fondo del bosque hay un lago, me adelantaré.- dijo Symphony caminando hábilmente entre los árboles, mientras yo guiaba a Karen para procurar que no tropezara.

- Kouyou…-

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Piensas que estoy gorda?-

- ¿A qué viene eso?-

- Estoy celosa de Symphony. Come tan poco, y tiene un cuerpo tan delgado y tonificado…-

- No creo que estés gorda.- Pero si te comparo con ella, digamos que tu peso no tiene una distribución tan favorable, y de todos modos gracias a tu fabulosa idea de tener sexo sin protección, engordarás.

- Gracias, Kouyou.- dijo ella envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

- Karen…-

- ¿Sí?-

- Si no seguimos a la señorita Grandtaine, nos perderemos en éste bosque.-

- Oh… Tienes razón. Pero, ¿Te molestaría si en lugar de tomar mi mano, continuamos así?- Si no me pagaran por eso, jamás habría aceptado una posición tan incómoda. Symphony encontró el camino al lago sin problemas. Para ser extranjera, se desenvolvía con bastante naturalidad en aquel territorio.

- ¿Habías estado aquí antes, Grandtaine-san?- preguntó Karen aferrándose a mi brazo.

- No, pero tengo buen instinto para ubicarme.- dijo Symphony viendo su reflejo en el agua congelada. Se puso de rodillas y tocó el hielo. - Aún es posible sentir el flujo del agua aquí…- Karen se apartó de mi lado de repente y caminó hacia los árboles.

- ¿Karen?- Un sonido desagradable me indicó que debía dejarla en paz. Eso era lo que llamaban malestar matutino. Mientras Karen agonizaba con arcadas, Symphony miraba en su dirección por encima del hombro.

- Es curioso…- dijo ocultando cualquier expresión facial.

- Oye…- Centró su atención en mí. - ¿Shiroyama me ha reconocido?-

- Al parecer no. Tiene una tendencia a decir todo lo que piensa en voz alta, como habrás notado, y no ha dicho nada con respecto a ti. Pero si algo sucede lo manejaremos.- Me senté en el suelo viendo al cielo. -¿No deberías ir a ayudar a tu novia? Parece que su estómago saldrá por su boca en cualquier momento…-

- Ella no es mi novia…- ¿Por qué estaba diciéndole eso?

- Lo sé, es tu prometida, ese es un rango más elevado.-

- No es lo que crees…- La voz débil de Karen llamó tras los árboles.

- Kouyou…- Me vi obligado a acudir a su lado, sin dejar de sentir asco por el hedor del vómito. Nunca le perdonaría por ensuciar la blanca nieve.

- ¿Sí?-

- Por favor… Cárgame.- Suspiré inclinándome para que subiera a mi espalda.- ¿No deberías cargarme como a tu futura esposa?-

- El camino al hotel es algo accidentado, y si caigo hacia adelante, es posible que te lastimes. En cambio, si estás en mi espalda, puedes bajar a tiempo.- Y no, no me da la gana cargarte en mis brazos con cariño, ni ver tu cara después de lo que acabas de hacer.

- Gracias por tu consideración.- dijo subiendo a mi espalda. ¿Podía retirar lo dicho antes? Sí estaba gorda.

- Wow, luces bastante pálida. Es mejor regresar al hotel.- observó Symphony.

- No es necesario que vengas con nosotros.-

- No, no. Vinimos aquí por mí, me sentiré mal si no me aseguro de que estés bien.- dijo Symphony caminando a mi lado. Mi espalda se quebraría en cualquier momento. – Creo que al entrar vi que la enfermería estaba cerca de la recepción…- indicó Symphony al salir del bosque. Una vez revisaron a Karen, fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasé horas tendido en la cama deseando un masaje de espalda, hasta que por fin, mi móvil vibró.

- ¿Kouyou?-

- ¡Taka!-

- Partiste sin despedirte…-

- Pero dejé una nota…-

- Sí, la vi.-

- ¿Estás bien?-

- … Sí.-

- Taka… ¿Cómo está Akira?-

- Tuve que obligarle a comer, no ha salido de su habitación. Tienes que darle tiempo…-

- Lo sé… Taka, no pienses que es un adiós, hablo en serio cuando digo que continuaremos viéndonos a diario…-

- ¡Pero estás en otra ciudad!-

- Es sólo por el viaje de la compañía, no será todo el tiempo.-

- … Te extraño.-

- Y yo a ti. Y a Akira.- El silencio reinó al otro lado de la línea. – Taka, ustedes siempre serán lo más importante para mí. Más que cualquier mujer, más que el dinero, más que cualquier cosa.-

- Tú también eres así de importante para nosotros. Sólo… necesitamos asimilar las cosas…-

- Lo sé. Gracias por llamar, realmente necesitaba escuchar tu voz.-

- Y yo la tuya.-

- ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?-

- Claro.-

- Cuídate Taka, te amo.-

- Yo a ti.- Realmente esa llamada me había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Al menos, Taka estaba tomando la noticia mejor que Akira. Su felicidad futura era la razón de que aceptara este modo de vida. Más tarde, recibí una llamada de Karen.

- Lamento no haberlo dicho más temprano, pero recién lo recordé. Esa sala llena de flores es donde se llevará a cabo una fiesta esta noche. Un chico del servicio te llevará un traje a tu habitación, no te preocupes por las medidas, pedí que las guardaran aquella vez que fuimos de compras, y mi padre dispuso varios trajes para ti. Debes presentarte a las nueve. Yo no iré, porque sigo sintiéndome mal. Saluda a Symphony-san por mí.- ¿Una fiesta? Detestaba tener que hacer esas cosas. Quería mi antigua vida de vuelta. Ni siquiera quise ir a cenar. Esta vez mi traje, botas y corbata eran blancos con una blusa negra y una flor blanca. Me pareció cursi el último detalle, y teniendo en cuenta que mi pareja no asistiría, no tenía sentido, pero de todos modos me vestí para agradar al señor Yutaka.

Entre los trabajadores se sentía una vibra eufórica, estaban extasiados con el viaje. Seguramente cada año el señor Yutaka preparaba nuevas sorpresas, y por eso su compañía era tan exitosa y todos sentían tanto aprecio por él.

- ¡Takashima-san! ¡Me alegra que nos acompañes esta noche!- Me acerqué a él y susurré en su oído.

- Señor, Karen ha estado teniendo molestias por el embarazo desde la tarde, por lo cual dijo que no vendría…-

- Sí, sí. Estoy informado.-

- Entonces, ¿Es conveniente que yo me retire?-

- De ninguna manera, hijo. Recuerda que tú vas a sucederme, tienes que aprender a interactuar con los trabajadores, con tu familia de la compañía. ¿Cómo crees que hemos logrado mantenernos en la cima durante tanto tiempo? Es bueno que comiences a aprender cómo se hacen las cosas desde ahora, no sabemos cuándo moriré. Además, si dejas que tu esposa te mantenga alejado de toda la diversión, terminarás por cansarte y buscar lo que no has perdido. Disfruta y aprende, hijo.- dijo el señor Yutaka palmeando mi hombro antes de unirse al baile de sus trabajadores.

- Takashima, pensé que estarías con mi hermana.- dijo Uke posicionándose a mi lado con un gesto de desdén. Vestía un traje azul petróleo sin corbata.

- Tu padre quiso que viniera.-

- Déjame aclarar algo. Como el prometido de mi hermana, tú debes…-

- No, no, permíteme por favor, creo que estás confundido. Si estoy con tu hermana es porque tu padre y yo hicimos un contrato, no porque yo fuese su novio ni nada por el estilo. Después de firmar el contrato, me enteré de que tu hermana estaba embarazada de otro hombre, y yo tendré que asumir esa responsabilidad porque está dentro de las condiciones del contrato implícitamente. Como prometido de tu hermana, mi verdadero deber es seguir lo estipulado en el contrato y obedecer las órdenes de tu padre, quien me ordenó asistir a esta fiesta esta noche. Lamento ser yo quien tenga que informarte de esto.- Uke apretó sus puños.

- Si serás…- Uke parecía listo para golpearme cuando una silueta femenina apareció tras él.

- Uke…- dijo Symphony con voz melodiosa. Uke me dejó ir de inmediato y su expresión cambió por completo.

- Señorita Grandtaine, usted luce… Hermosa.-

- ¡Qué cosas dice! Está haciendo que me sonroje…- dijo ella mostrando un gesto tímido.

- ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?- En ese momento, la música interpretada era tradicional.

- Lo lamento, pero no conozco los pasos de este baile tradicional…- se excusó ella. Uke se sonrojó y fue a pedir que tocaran "música más internacional". Literalmente, eso fue lo que dijo.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que quisiera golpearte?- preguntó Symphony con un tono burlón. Hice un gesto. Explicarle tomaría mucho tiempo, y Uke se aproximaba a nosotros.

- Entonces, ¿Me concedería la siguiente pieza?-

- Estaría complacida de hacerlo.- declaró ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Sin embargo, la expresión de Uke se tornó en espanto cuando un ritmo de "música prostibularia" como lo había denominado la iglesia tiempo atrás, inundó el recinto.

- ¿Uke?-

- Yo… Yo… Yo…- Uke parecía bastante sorprendido, pero recuperó la compostura. – Parece que ahora soy yo quien no conoce los pasos de baile.- dijo con una risilla. Sonreí con suficiencia irguiéndome. Si Yutaka me había dado permiso para divertirme a mis anchas, yo lo haría. En el cabaret había tenido que aprender muchos tipos de danza para entretener a los clientes, y eso incluía todos los tipos de danza seductora.

- Se trata de una danza Argentina llamada Tango. Ya que el querido Uke lamentablemente desconoce esta danza, me veo en la obligación de relevarlo para complacerle como invitada de los Yutaka. ¿Milady?- dije extendiendo mi mano hacia Symphony, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa burlona. En la pista de baile, atraje su cuerpo al mío.

- Esta cercanía es incómoda.- dijo comenzando a ejecutar los pasos apropiados.

- Pero es necesaria para el baile.-

- Soy consciente de ello.- dijo sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera en ningún momento.

- Me salvaste de ser golpeado, ¿A qué se debe?-

- Parece que tú estás buscando razones de sobra para que Uke te golpee.-

- Ah, pero me parece que tu disfrutas de esto.-

- Una danza puramente erótica, encuentro el erotismo mucho más placentero que el sexo.- Su espalda descendió formando un arco felino al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia ella.

- En eso, mademoiselle, concuerdo a la perfección.- Mi rostro descendió a su cuello captando el aroma de rosas y cerezas que la caracterizaba. Dijo que no había traído perfume, ¿Mintió, o ese era su aroma natural? Nos incorporamos para seguir con el baile.

- Es algo raro oír eso, viniendo de alguien como tú.- su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa. Sabía a lo que se refería. Su cuerpo se situó a mi lado efectuando otro paso, bajé la vista detallándola. Su vestido azul medianoche de corte sirena una abertura lateral que iniciaba a la altura de la rodilla no fue un impedimento para la ejecución de los movimientos. Llevaba unos guantes y un abanico a juego. Su pecho y cuello estaban expuestos, portaba un collar de plata con un zafiro. Su cabello caía una vez más en suaves ondas a un costado, sujetado por una pequeña flor plata con diminutos detalles azules.

- No te queda bien ese vestido.- mentí para ver su reacción mientras nuestras piernas jugaban ágilmente.

- Aprecio tu sinceridad, y la correspondo anunciando que el blanco se te ve pésimo.- Sonreí tomando el control para los últimos pasos, con nuestros rostros increíblemente cerca. Nuestros cuerpos se habían movido de forma tan natural y ligera, que pensé que habíamos sido concebidos para bailar juntos.

- ¿En serio?-

- Sí. Lo sé, es duro de crees para alguien tan narcisista como tú.- dijo con el tono de voz más sensual que escuché alguna vez salir de la boca de una mujer. Lo duro en ese instante no era precisamente creer, era algo más tangible. Nos separamos e hicimos una reverencia el uno al otro al terminar la danza. En ese momento, nos dimos cuenta de que todos nos habían estado observando. Éramos los únicos bailando, por eso había tanta libertad de movimiento en el espacio. Moriría allí mismo. Un aplauso general se hizo audible en el recinto.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Qué bailarines más hábiles! ¡Señorita Grandtaine, no sabía que entre sus muchas destrezas se encontraba la de la danza!- dijo el señor Yutaka emocionado.

- Bueno, desde que era joven era uno de mis intereses…-

- Y tú, Takashima, ¡Una vez más llenas mis expectativas!- una sonrisa tonta de dibujó en mi rostro mientras ocultaba mi mirada.

- ¡Por favor, deléitennos de nuevo con esa danza!- pidió una mujer en la multitud.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, Takashima, señorita Grandtaine, una vez más!- Miré a Symphony y le extendí mi mano. Ella la tomó, y la orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Esta vez, sin conversación, nuestro baile se tornó más intenso, más profesional. Estábamos totalmente concentrados en lo que hacíamos, y como era de esperarse, ella no erraba ni un paso. No pudimos detenernos al acabar la melodía, porque de inmediato comenzaron a tocar otra. Y luego un par más, hasta que Uke se compadeció de su propia vergüenza.

- Debemos dejar descansar a nuestros bailarines, no podemos permitir que sus pies celestiales se lastimen por la danza incesante.- La multitud estuvo de acuerdo y nos dejaron en paz. Hicimos una nueva reverencia mutua.

- Gracias por ser mi pareja de baile esta noche.-

- No es nada. Me place ver que estás metido en problemas con Uke-chan. No puedo esperar a ver el desenlace.-

- ¿Así que es eso?- dije riendo con suavidad.

- Aquí viene.- dijo mirando sobre mi hombro. – Si yo fuese tú, huiría.-

- Y si yo fuese tú, huiría conmigo ante el peligro de que mis pies sean destrozados por otro baile, o peor aún, sufran la ira de los pies inexpertos de Uke.- Symphony rió y fingió que alguien le llamaba desde otro lado del recinto. Yo hice lo mismo, y siguiéndola con la mirada, encontré el modo de salir de allí. Con una mano sostenía su abanico y su vestido para que no se arrastrara en el césped, y con la otra formaba una V mientras se abría paso entre los árboles del bosque. Su equilibrio me maravilló hasta el momento en que tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Tome su mano libre y tiré de ella hacia mí para evitar su caída.

- Ten cuidado, bailarina estrella.-

- Creo que deberías ser tú quien tenga cuidado. Uke podría encontrarnos y eso sí que sería un problema.-

- No te veo alejándote de mí.-

- ¿Qué crees que he estado intentando hacer desde que terminamos la demostración?- Su sonrisa no corroboraba lo que decía. Envolví su mano con la mía y la así por la cintura.

- Entonces, vamos a alejarnos de aquí hasta que la oscuridad no nos permita vernos el uno al otro.- declaré guiándola hasta el lago, lo cual fue algo difícil, considerando que ella estaba de lado y yo no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarla ir. El cielo nocturno se reflejaba en la superficie congelada, y una fina luna creciente nos brindaba un haz de luz en el claro. Dejé que su mano reposara en mi hombro y tomé su mentón con delicadeza obligándola a mirarme. Sus ojos magenta tenían un brillo maravilloso bajo la luz de la luna.

- ¿Aún puedes verme?- Ella tragó. El frío hacía que su piel palideciera y el rojo de sus labios se hiciera más fuerte. Me incliné para besarla. Una vez más, sin encontrar resistencia, disfruté de esos dulces labios. Cuando quise profundizar el beso atrayéndola más hacia mí, ella se sobresaltó y retrocedió, tropezando con su vestido para finalmente caer sobre la fina capa de hielo. De su boca apenas salió un jadeo al contacto con el agua helada.

- ¡Symphony!- exclamé avanzando de inmediato hacia ella para tomar su mano y evitar que se hundiera, pero era inútil por los guantes, de modo que tuve que sumergir mis brazos para alcanzar la parte descubierta de los suyos. Tiré de ella hacia mí. El peso del vestido mojado era mayor que el de su cuerpo. Caímos al suelo jadeando por el susto. Su cuerpo se estremecía por el frío, su pecho se había puesto rosa. Me quité el blazer y lo puse sobre sus hombros. Ya que las mangas se habían mojado, no sería de mucha ayuda. Desapunté las mangas de mi blusa. – Sé que te gusta el frío, pero has exagerado.- dije apretando la tela de mi blusa para sacar algo del agua acumulada.

- S…S…Si no hubieses…. Si no me hubieses besado…- dijo sin parar de temblar.

- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que vas a decir. "Si no me hubieses besado, esto no habría sucedido". Pero aprovechando que no puedes caminar sola con esta cosa puesta, te explicaré lo que sucede.- comencé a relatar los sucesos desde que ella había dejado aquella nota en la que anunciaba que no regresaría por un tiempo.

- ¿Es…S…peras que crea… Que el bebé… n…no es tuyo?-

- Es tu decisión creerme o no. Pero no tengo el talento requerido para idear tal mentira.-

- Y con eso… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó intentando normalizar su voz.

- ¿Qué?-

- Sí… ¿Para qué… Me has explicado todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- No tenía idea de qué responder. No sabía por qué había hecho eso. No sabía nada. Nada aparte de que quería saborear esos labios de nuevo.

- Cállate y bésame.- Dije inclinándome sobre ella, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Con el cuerpo helado, sus intentos de forcejear resultaban en pequeños espasmos. Tomó un tiempo, pero comenzó a corresponder mi beso. Acaricié su nuca con mis dedos helados e hice que se flexionara para lograr profundizar el beso. De nuevo, su pecho se levantaba al dificultarse su respiración, que se convertía en vaho. Aspiré el aroma de su cuello y su pecho. Sí, no había duda de que ese era su aroma natural. Comencé a mordisquear su cuello y pronto recorrí su clavícula depositando pequeños besos mientras sostenía su espalda arqueada con una mano y con la otra apartaba sus ondas rojizas. – Sobre lo que dije antes del vestido…-

- ¿Sí?-

- Mentí.- dije antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos una vez más.

- Lo del blanco… También era mentira.- dijo cuando le di espacio para recuperar el aliento. – Y sobre el narcisismo… Era broma…- dijo al tiempo que mis piernas sentían el temblor de las suyas.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?- pregunté cubriendo su mano con la mía, ensartando mis dedos en los espacios entre los suyos.

- ¿Por… qué?-

- Por lo que va a suceder.- Kouyou, acabas de arruinar otro momento de manera épica. Ella se incorporó haciéndome a un lado. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el peso de la tela del vestido cargada de agua helada se lo impidió.

- No va a suceder nada.-

- ¿Qué pasó con todo eso del erotismo que dijiste mientras bailábamos?

- El erotismo se queda en erotismo. No es sexo. Además, tienes que honrar tu contrato.-

- Pero…-

- ¿Qué pasa si encuentran a la representante de la multinacional en semejante situación con el prometido de la hija del dueño de la compañía con la que esa multinacional acaba de aliarse? Tenemos que asumir nuestro lugar. Ya no eres un acompañante libre, y yo, ya no alquilo tu compañía.- Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón. Suspiré incorporándome y extendiéndole mi mano para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, su mano se deslizó dentro del guante, ocasionando que cayera al suelo después de haberse incorporado sólo un poco. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada aguda y ridícula que pensé resultaría en un golpe de su nívea mano. En lugar de eso, ella sonrió como burlándose de sí misma y apoyó su mano desnuda y la enguantada en el suelo para incorporarse. Sacudió su vestido y sus guantes intentando quitar la suciedad, y me extendió su mano descubierta pidiendo el guante de vuelta.

- Si esto es una despedida, creo que conservaré el guante.-

- ¿Harás vudú?-

- Puede ser.- dije entrelazando su mano con la mía. La así por la cintura.

- Suéltame.-

- Para una mujer que escasamente pudo incorporarse del suelo, eres bastante terca. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí. O si lo prefieres, podemos esperar a que el vestido se seque mientras yo me ocupo de tu temperatura corporal…- Ella no se resistió más, así que comenzamos el trayecto hacia la salida del bosque. Me hubiese encantado hacer que nos perdiéramos, pero ella tenía razón, si nos encontraban, sería un problema. Y si continuaba así, ella contraería hipotermia. Su mano era tan suave como recordaba. - ¿Puedo hacer una última petición?- Ella me miró expectante. – En realidad, dos.- Suspiró.

- ¿Qué?-

- Nunca vi tus ojos, detrás de esos lentes magenta…- ella bufó.

- ¿Eso es importante?-

- Tengo curiosidad. Y si no te los quitas, tus ojos podrían estar en problemas por la temperatura…- Ella se detuvo. Retiró el guante que aún cubría una de sus manos y me dio la espalda. Escuché el sonido casi imperceptible de las lentillas cayendo al suelo. La tomé por los hombros haciendo que se girara hacia mí. – Abre los ojos.- pedí. Lentamente, sus largas pestañas se separaron. Sus ojos tenían un maravilloso color miel, y a la tenue luz lunar brillaban de una hermosa manera. Peiné un mechón de su cabello húmedo y con pequeños cristales de hielo, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. – Mi segunda petición, es un último beso.- Dije posando mis labios sobre los suyos, quise hacer de ese beso el más dulce y largo. Al separarnos, rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos y con el otro guié su cabeza para apoyarla en mi hombro. Comencé a acariciar la cabellera empapada y con trozos de hielo de Symphony. Ella temblaba, y no sabía si era por el frío, por mí, o por ambos. – Abrázame.-

- Esto sería una tercera petición. Eres un mentiroso.-

- Soy malo en matemáticas.- sus brazos lentamente me rodearon, y su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cabellera.

- Mientes de nuevo.-

No dejé ir su mano hasta que salimos del bosque. La fiesta continuaba, pero era hora de que fuésemos a nuestras habitaciones. Symphony me tendió mi blazer al llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Esperé que dijera algo, pero de sus labios solo obtuve una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Me quedé observando la puerta por un momento. Esta vez no me quedaría dormido y despertaría con sus caricias. Eso no sucedería de nuevo. El sonido del móvil me despertó a la mañana siguiente.

- Takashima-san, ¿Dónde estás?-

- En mi habitación…-

- ¿Aún no te has levantado? ¿Sabes qué hora es?- reprendió Karen. Miré la pantalla del móvil. Eran más de las doce.

- Si, acabo de verificarlo…-

- ¡Tienes que venir ahora mismo! Te esperaré en el auditorio, la obra de teatro está por comenzar.- giré en la cama dejando el móvil a un lado. Vi el blazer tirado a un lado del lecho, la flor ya no estaba en él. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiese quedado dormido (y por tantas horas) con la ropa empapada? Me estiré y comencé a prepararme.


	9. Chapter 9

Karen se encontraba junto a Shiroyama, de nuevo aferrada a su brazo. Shiroyama se encontraba junto a Symphony y claro, Uke estaba junto a ella. Junto a Uke estaba el señor Yutaka, y un lugar vacío que yo ocuparía.

- Lamento mucho la tardanza.- me excusé ante el señor Yutaka.

- No te preocupes Takashima.- dijo haciendo una seña para que me sentara.

La obra seguía un libreto tradicional, no era algo que no hubiese visto antes, pero mantuve un comportamiento adecuado. Al terminar la obra, la mayoría de los trabajadores se desplazaron a las termas.

- ¿Han disfrutado del espectáculo?- preguntó el señor Yutaka.

- Desde luego. Por mi parte, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a una producción enteramente japonesa, y realmente me ha maravillado. No tengo palabras para describir la perfección de la representación.-

- Podría decir lo mismo de tu danza anoche.- dijo Uke. Symphony se sonrojó.

- Eso es algo exagerado…-

- ¿Danza?- preguntó Karen.

- ¡Oh, La señorita Grandtaine demostró tener una destreza inigualable para la danza! Es una pena que no pudieses verle…- dijo el señor Yutaka.

- ¡Symphony-san! ¡Sabía que era una mujer multifacética! Pero… ¿Quién fue su pareja?- Shiroyama era innecesariamente abierto. Uke hizo una mueca.

- Takashima-san le acompañó. A decir verdad, su habilidad para la danza también me impresionó bastante.- dijo el señor Yutaka. Entendí por qué se había sonrojado Symphony. Mencionar el baile significaba pensar en lo que sucedió luego.

- Me halaga, señor Yutaka. Pero Shiroyama, ¿No estabas en la fiesta anoche?-

- No, quise acudir con la señorita Karen, pero como no se sentía bien, me quedé con ella.-

- Se lo agradezco mucho, Shiroyama-san.- dije con una sonrisa forzada mientras estrechaba los hombros de Karen.

- ¿Se dirigirán a las termas ahora?-

- No gusto de eso…- dije al unísono con Symphony. No me atreví a mirarla y rogué que mis mejillas no se tornaran carmesí.

- Oh… Está bien. Entonces, les veré más tarde, en la cena. ¡No falten!- dijo el señor Yutaka caminando junto a Karen y Shiroyama en dirección a las termas.

- Entonces, ¿Qué harás hasta la cena?- preguntó Uke a Symphony.

- Iré a mi habitación, tengo que revisar y responder algunos mails…- dijo Symphony caminando al interior del hotel. Iba a hacer lo mismo cuando escuché a Uke aclarando su garganta.

- Takashima…-

- ¿Sí?- Uke se acercó a mí.

- Anoche hablé con mi hermana… Parece que después de todo, no estabas mintiendo.- Puse mis manos en mis caderas.

- No tendría por qué mentir.- Uke frunció el ceño.

- Sin embargo, conociendo los sentimientos de mi hermana, asumo que no le harás daño, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que eso tendría para ti.-

- No tienes que darme advertencias.- dije con una ligera sonrisa. Uke pasó una mano por su cabellera y me dirigió una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

- Creo que… Te debo una disculpa por lo de anoche. Yo… Me gustaría que comenzáramos de nuevo, si es posible.- Eso, era inesperado. ¿Realmente nadie sospechaba de lo que había sucedido con Symphony?

- No pasa nada. Llevémonos bien.- dije regresándole la sonrisa.

- Genial, genial. Puedes llamarme Kai, así me llaman mis amigos. Entonces, supongo que no te molestará enseñarme a bailar como lo hiciste anoche, ¿verdad?- Tragué e intenté no alterar mi expresión.

- Seguro… Vamos.- Aunque en realidad no deseaba enseñarle a bailar, Kai tenía el talento de un gusano para el baile. Al menos, lo tomaba con gracia cada vez que caía al suelo.

- Vaya, es aún más difícil de lo que se ve…- dijo riendo por lo bajo. Le tendí mi mano.

- Creo que sería mejor que te lo enseñara un profesional.-

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?-

- En una academia de baile.- mentí. En realidad, Vitaly había traído instructores de otros países que eran sus amigos para enseñarnos a bailar. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cuando recordé que Takanori había pasado tortuosos momentos de vergüenza siendo mi pareja, pues él ejecutaba los pasos femeninos. Siempre traté de tranquilizarle, al final, nunca quiso bailar con una persona distinta a mí, ni siquiera Akira.

- Me pregunto dónde habrá aprendido Symphony a bailar de esa manera.-

- ¿No es hora de cenar? Realmente no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo, me apenaría…-

- ¡Ah! Tienes razón… Vamos.-

Kai y yo caminamos hacia el restaurante, esperamos un rato hasta que Karen, Shiroyama y el señor Yutaka aparecieron.

- ¿Symphony-san no estaba con ustedes?- preguntó Shiroyama.

- No, dijo que quería ir a su habitación.- declaró Uke. - ¿Han disfrutado de las termas?-

- ¡Sí, fue relajante!- declaró Karen, Shiroyama asintió. Una conversación que no me incluía ni me interesaba comenzó a desarrollarse entre los presentes, yo me limité a perderme en mis pensamientos mientras trasladaba la comida en mi plato de un lado a otro.

- Lamento llegar tarde.- dijo Symphony con voz suave haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Señorita Grandtaine! Pensé que no vendría, por eso comencé la cena sin usted…- dijo el señor Yutaka. Symphony sonrió.

- No se preocupe, ha sido mi culpa. No tengo hambre, así que no hay problema.- dijo tomando asiento junto a Shiroyama.

- Symphony-san, ¿Estaba trabajando de nuevo?- preguntó Shiroyama algo preocupado.

- Sólo estaba respondiendo algunos mails.- contestó Symphony. Shiroyama suspiró.

- Symphony-san no para de trabajar, aun cuando estamos aquí.-

- Pienso que es admirable. Symphony-san es una mujer increíble.- dijo Karen.

- Gracias, pero es sólo algo en lo que centro mi atención. Tú por ejemplo, seguramente centras tu atención en tus estudios, y estoy segura de que el señor Yutaka centra su atención en su familia y la compañía.-

- Es cierto. Se trata de definir y atender prioridades.- declaró el señor Yutaka. Una vez terminamos de cenar, Shiroyama propuso ir a la sala de juegos.

- ¿Qué tipo de juego le gusta, señorita Grandtaine?- preguntó Karen.

- Me gusta el pool.- declaró ella. Realmente me gustaba ese juego.

- ¡Genial! Kouyou ganó el torneo escolar el año pasado, ¿Crees que podrás derrotar a la señorita Grandtaine en una partida?- exclamó Karen.

- Bueno, si la señorita no tiene problema con ser mi oponente…- dije mirando a Symphony por el rabillo del ojo. Al menos en los videojuegos, parecía que estábamos al mismo nivel. Desconocía su interés en el pool.

- Creo que aceptaré el desafío.- dijo con una sonrisa que se reflejó en mi rostro.

- Entonces, presenciaremos un interesante evento.- dijo el señor Yutaka. Kai no parecía muy complacido.

- Primero las damas.- dije haciéndome a un lado de la mesa para dejar espacio a Symphony.

- Oh por favor, me ofende que no me consideren un igual… Ese es el trato que se les daba a las mujeres cuando no se consideraban ciudadanas…- dijo con un gesto de desdén. Me avergoncé, mi rostro estaba color carmesí, lo vi en el reflejo de la ventana. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre nosotros. Symphony aclaró su garganta. – Señorita Karen, ¿Nos haría el honor de efectuar el primer tiro?-

- Yo… pero…- Symphony le sonrió.

- Por favor.- Karen se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa.

- ¿Cómo se hace?- Symphony la guió con suavidad a la posición, le explicó lo que debía hacer y le ayudó a apuntar. Karen tiró, e increíblemente, se deshizo de la bola uno limpiamente al partir. -¡Lo siento!- Symphony sonrió ampliamente.

- No pasa nada. Ese tiro fue excelente, ¿no quieres seguir jugando?- Karen negó y volvió a su lugar entre Shiroyama y su padre. Symphony me instó a ir primero. Le di una expresión concernida.

- Como quieras, pero no te quejes luego.- logré encargarme de cuatro bolas. Kai desapareció de la estancia. Symphony no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, y no tardé mucho en ver por qué. Con tiros espléndidos, logró deshacerse de cinco bolas. Solo quedaban cinco más. La partida estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido para mi gusto, yo quería continuar el juego por siempre, era divertido. Me deshice de tres bolas, y ella se encargó de las dos restantes.

- Entonces, el marcador final es: 1 para la señorita Yutaka, 7 para el señor Takashima, y 7 para mí.- declaró Symphony, aun sonriente.

- Increíble, es un empate.- dijo Shiroyama en un murmullo con una expresión notoriamente sorprendida.

- No lo es, la perdedora he sido yo.- dijo Karen poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

- Nada de eso, usted tiene una habilidad innata para esto.- declaró Symphony hincando una rodilla en el suelo mientras tomaba la mano de Karen gentilmente, obteniendo una amplia sonrisa por parte de la última.

- ¡Es increíble, Takashima-san! ¡Nadie había sido capaz siquiera de empatar con Symphony-san en la mesa de la oficina! ¡Es usted maravilloso!- dijo Shiroyama precipitándose hacia mí para taclearme con un abrazo. En ese momento, la voz de Kai se escuchó en la estancia.

- ¡Miren lo que encontré! ¿Reconoce esto, Symphony-san?- preguntó Kai sosteniendo la rama de una planta frente a sus ojos. Symphony parpadeó, Uke le tendió la mano haciendo que se incorporara. – Sé que hay una tradición respecto a este tipo de planta en occidente…- Dijo sin soltar la mano de Symphony mientras sonreía. Se acercó un poco más a ella, cuya expresión no se alteraba.

- Tóxico.- dijo ella cuando Kai comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él.

- Las bayas del muérdago son ligeramente tóxicas. Es una de las muchas razones por las cuales no me gustan las tradiciones.- declaró Symphony. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro. – Yuu, por favor deja a Takashima-san, le asfixiarás.- Shiroyama me depositó en el suelo e hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

- Es sólo que no había visto a nadie que pudiese igualar su habilidad en el pool, Symphony-san.-

- Yo tampoco, Yuu.- dijo Symphony, sin que la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneciera.

- Si puedes igualar a la señorita Grandtaine en todas sus destrezas, no tengo ninguna duda respecto a dejar parte de mi compañía en tus manos, Takashima-san.- dijo el señor Yutaka. Hice una reverencia.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Yutaka-san, puede estar seguro de ello.-

- Espero que la señorita Symphony pueda continuar acompañándonos, ella será una excelente guía para ti y para Uke.- Aún inclinado en mi reverencia, vi por el rabillo del ojo la expresión apenada de Kai. Pobre chico.

Poco después de terminar la partida nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, Uke no se preocupaba por conservar algo de dignidad en sus intentos por agradar a Symphony, quien intentaba responder de la manera más amable posible. No hubo más demostraciones de habilidades, principalmente porque Symphony se excusaba para ir a su habitación inmediatamente después de cada encuentro. Hasta que llegó la noche de año nuevo. La cuenta regresiva terminó, y entre la masa de gente dándose buenos deseos, me encontré a Symphony intentando apartarse, al igual que yo.

- Feliz año nuevo.- dije.

- Igualmente.- dijo con sus manos apoyadas en la pared tras su espalda. Copié su posición.

- Puedo preguntar, ¿cuál fue tu deseo de año nuevo?-

- ¿Debería responder?- inquirió mirando a las estrellas.

- Supongo que no es tu obligación.-

Pronto estuvimos de regreso en Tokio. Akira no parecía desear salir de su habitación más que para ir al instituto, y a duras penas dijo "Gracias" cuando le entregué un souvenir que había comprado para él. Le seguí hasta el sanitario en el receso, cansado de su actitud.

- Akira, por favor espera.- hizo caso omiso a mi petición, le tomé por el brazo y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que te felicite por tu compromiso? ¿Que salte de emoción y festeje contigo? ¿Que te ayude a empacar para dejarnos a mí y a Taka? ¿Eso quieres?- inquirió, su voz había comenzado a quebrarse con sus últimas palabras. Lo tomé en mis brazos a la fuerza.

- Sólo te pido que seas el de siempre. Que me apoyes en esto como mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano. Hice mal en no decírtelo antes, pero por favor, perdóname. No es una separación definitiva, sólo dormiré en otro lugar cuando me case, no dejaremos de vernos.- Comenzó a corresponder mi abrazo.

- Idiota… ¡Idiota! …Eres un idiota…- exclamó entre sollozos.

- Sí, debo serlo.- Por fin, parecía que mis amigos aceptarían la situación. Symphony la había aceptado. Yo… ¿La había aceptado?


	10. Chapter 10

Al tener que pasar tanto tiempo con Karen, comencé a acostumbrarme a su presencia, a su largo cabello azabache, sus ojos casi negros, a su voz aguda, sus alteraciones sin razón, a su hábito de permanecer adherida a mí en todo momento.

- ¿Aplicarás para el semestre entrante en la universidad?- pregunté mientras cenábamos después de la toma de medidas para los trajes de boda.

- No lo sé… ¿Qué harás tú?-

- Ya apliqué.-

- ¡Entonces yo también lo haré! Pero… no sé a qué facultad…-

- Podría ser algo relacionado con comunicación social, no pierdes detalle cuando me cuentas algo.- Su mano se posó sobre la mía.

- Gracias por apoyarme.- Bajé la vista a mi plato. – No sabía que eras tímido, Kouyou…-

- No soy…- guardé silencio.

- ¿Sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que quería estar contigo por el resto de mi vida. Cuando esto sucedió, yo sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Quería sentir que estabas junto a mí, que me brindabas apoyo y consuelo. Pero no pensé que tendría que llegar tan lejos como para recurrir a mi padre y un contrato. Temía que te enfurecieras y desaparecieras al saber de mi embarazo. Pero te comportaste de una manera tan madura y respetuosa… No sabes cómo te agradezco. Soy tan feliz a tu lado, no pensé que llegaríamos a entendernos tan bien en tan poco tiempo.-

- Yo tampoco.- dije sonriendo.

- Sabía que mentías cuando decías ser un mal tipo. Mi hermano me comentó sobre la clase de baile que le diste…-

- ¿Mencionó algo sobre sus habilidades?-

- No tuvo problema en aceptar que apestaba.- Ambos reímos. -… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. ¿Cuántas personas invitarás a la boda?-

- Hm… No muchas. Mi antiguo jefe, y mis amigos. Siete personas.-

- Vaya… realmente te centraste mucho en el instituto, no tienes muchos amigos…-

- ¿Invitarás a muchas personas?-

- No. Es decir, hay personas que asistirán por su cercanía a mi familia, socios de mi padre y ese tipo de personas. No invité a ninguna chica del instituto, si eso te molesta.-

- No, no. No tengo problema si quieres hacerlo. Es decir, estaremos casados de todos modos.- Ella sonrió.

- Eres tan dulce…- Mientras esperábamos a que le recogieran, Karen sacó un par de hojas de papel de su bolso. – Hm… Parece que perdiste unos centímetros desde la última vez. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?-

- Claro que sí. Ha de ser por el invierno.- dije estrechando a Karen para luego acariciar su cabellera. Una vez la dejé, caminé a casa. Takanori y Akira habían sido reservados, así que me dediqué a estudiar y tocar la guitarra. El día de la boda estaba cerca, y parecía que no me importaba, o no quería creerlo. En realidad, parecía que nada me importaba desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Karen me buscó en el instituto durante un receso.

- Aquí estás…-

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, generalmente ella respetaba mi espacio en el instituto.

- Olvidé decirte que tus amigos tienen que ir a que tomen sus medidas.-

- Ah, eso…-

- ¿Crees que les moleste ir conmigo?-

- No… De hecho, estarán muy curiosos al respecto…-

- Entiendo… Debemos ponernos de acuerdo.-

- Sí, bueno… No les diremos sobre tu estado, pero podemos decir que todo comenzó ese día en la biblioteca.-

- ¿Aún lo recuerdas?- preguntó sorprendida. Asentí, ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que me inclinara y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Estaba sorprendido, pero al final, correspondí.

- Karen…- Ella cubrió su boca.

- Lo siento, me emocioné…- hizo ademán de irse, pero le llamé.

- ¡Karen! Espera, lo que estabas diciendo…-

- Ah, sí. Está bien si nos apegamos a eso. Dejaré que tú respondas a sus preguntas. Te veo luego.- Negué con la cabeza mientras la veía correr por el pasillo.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso, es dañino!- Ella pareció comprender y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Vitaly accedió a acudir junto a los chicos para la toma de medidas, lo cual evitó que me bombardearan con preguntas peligrosas. Pero algunas fueron inevitables.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que comenzaron a salir?- preguntó Akira.

- Yo le confesé mis sentimientos a Kouyou en la biblioteca hace unos meses.-

- Vaya, eres todo un pillo.- dijo Tora desordenando mi cabello.

- ¿Por qué no esperabas a la graduación?- preguntó Takanori, quien estaba siendo medido.

- Señor por favor, no se mueva, no tomará mucho tiempo.- pidió la chica que tomaba las medidas.

- Lo siento.- contestó el pequeño.

- Sentí la apremiante necesidad de pasar el resto de mi vida con Karen, y cuando su padre lo aprobó, no pude estar más ansioso.- dije apretando la mano de Karen.

- Puedo entenderlo. Hace mucho tiempo, yo también me enamoré. Sólo quieres pasar tiempo con aquella persona, aunque no haya una sola palabra, su simple presencia te llena de una vibra reconfortante… Pero, hay que entregar mucho en una relación, y si simplemente no hay un buen complemento, no funcionará.- Todos observamos a Vitaly. Él pareció notar que lo dicho no había sido muy apropiado. – Estoy feliz, sé que Kouyou es muy maduro, aun siendo joven, y te garantizo que será un excelente esposo.- Karen sonrió.

No hubo más preguntas molestas ni momentos incómodos, pero la atmósfera era nostálgica. Si tan solo hubiesen sabido que lo único que me importaba era su felicidad…

El día de la boda no quise probar bocado, mi estómago tenía una extraña sensación, era como si estuviese temblando, como si me reclamara por no haber bebido durante la despedida de soltero organizada por los chicos y Vitaly, temiendo confesar los verdaderos motivos de mis nupcias. El señor Yutaka había decidido hacer la boda a un estilo un poco más occidental, debido a la falta de familia del novio. Mi traje de boda era bastante similar al que había vestido aquella primera noche en el viaje de la compañía, incluso tenía la ridícula flor del mismo color que el resto del vestido, blanco. El estilista que había sido enviado para prepararme reparó en mi rostro mientras acicalaba mi cabello.

- Aun con maquillaje, me ha sido imposible esconder por completo esas ojeras, y tu piel es muy sensible y delicada para poner más productos… ¿Fue una noche larga?-

- No tienes idea…-

- Ya no tenemos tiempo para remediarlo, pero si aplacamos la resaca tal vez el aspecto mejore…-

- No tengo resaca.- El estilista bufó.

- ¿Dirás que no bebiste en tu despedida de soltero?-

- Ni una gota, por eso fue una noche larga.-

- Vaya… No sé si eres muy responsable o muy tonto.-

- Me inclinaría hacia la última.-

- Me agrada tu sinceridad.- Y a mi me agradaba su falta de cabello y prudencia. – Así que desperdiciaste la noche antes de tu primera boda… Chico, aunque contraigas nupcias de nuevo y aproveches tu última noche, no será lo mismo, quedará marcado en tu pasado…- ¿A quién me recordaban esas palabras? Tal vez a la mujer que portaba un vestido borgoña de corte sirena en la primera fila de bancas junto a Toshio y Uke Yutaka. Su cabello semi-recogido caía en suaves ondas a un costado, como en otras ocasiones especiales. Esta vez, un par de finas trenzas reemplazaban a los accesorios. Unos pendientes de rubí resaltaban el color de sus ojos ocultos tras las lentillas magenta, y sus blancas manos vestían un anillo a juego. Esa extranjera, siempre tan discreta en público, pero tan inexperta en privado…

Podía sentir el latido de mi corazón dentro de mi cabeza, y el flujo de la sangre en mi rostro mientras Karen se convertía en mi consorte. Su vestido no era muy ajustado a su figura por miedo a delatar su embarazo de aproximadamente dos meses, y la tela caía con ligereza desde arriba de sus caderas hasta el suelo. Su cabello había sido ondulado, al igual que el de Symphony, y su maquillaje era suave. Al tomar su mano noté por primera vez su calidez y sonreí al ver que tenía las manos cortas y ligeramente regordetas, como las de una niña. Antes de darme cuenta, la celebración había iniciado. El señor Yutaka me dio la bienvenida oficial a la familia, y tanto Kai como Shiroyama me avergonzaron con su manera de expresar felicidad y cariño. Tuve algo de tiempo para hablar con mis amigos, fue algo incómodo para mí recibir sus buenos deseos, sabiendo que les había mentido. Todo era por su bien, pero aun así, no podía mirarles a los ojos. Afortunadamente, la bebida los alejó de mí. Karen estaba conversando con Symphony, quien al igual que en año nuevo, se había alejado de la multitud y se apoyaba en un muro. Karen notó que la observaba y me hizo una seña. Acudí a su llamado.

- Kouyou, Symphony-san piensa lo mismo que tú respecto a la carrera que debería seguir. ¿No es maravilloso? Realmente tengo habilidades notables…- Sonreí mientras ella se apoyaba en mi pecho.

- Qué suerte tengo de conocer mujeres tan capaces…- Symphony estaba temblando ligeramente.

- Oh… Symphony-san, está temblando…- advirtió Karen.

- No es nada, sólo hace un poco de frío.-

- Kouyou, ¿Podrías traerle una copa de Champagne? Eso mejorará su temperatura corporal…- obedecí a Karen, después de todo, era eso por lo que se me pagaba. Tomé dos copas de champagne, una para Symphony y otra para mí. Ella tomó su copa con una sonrisa.

- Oh… qué descortesía de mi parte, Karen. Te he tenido ocupada desde que la boda acabó, y no te he dado tiempo de ir a atender a los demás invitados, estoy tan avergonzada…- dijo Symphony.

- No es problema, siempre disfruto las conversaciones contigo. Pero ya que lo mencionas, me ocuparé de los invitados. Me retiro.- dijo Karen con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en la multitud. La observé marchar y luego regresé mi atención a Symphony.

- Felicidades.- dijo chocando su copa con la mía suavemente. No supe qué decir, o qué hacer. Ella me tendió su copa. – No bebo.- señaló antes de perderse entre la multitud al igual que Karen.

Si bien Karen no era del todo mala en la danza, yo habría preferido bailar con Takanori, o con esa chica que alguna vez había complementado a la perfección mis pasos. Mis amigos nos obsequiaron una pantalla gigante, una consola y un stéreo; el señor Yutaka un departamento, Kai algo de mobiliario, Shiroyama una computadora de última generación y Symphony un delicado y finísimo juego de té. La parte más difícil de aquel día, fue despedirme de mis amigos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se esforzaban por retener, y fue Vitaly quien logró que mantuviesen la compostura. No recuerdo qué dijeron exactamente, no recuerdo qué dije yo, pero al verles partir, tomé conciencia de la realidad del asunto. De que no había modo de deshacer lo que estaba hecho. No me di cuenta en qué momento se marchó Symphony, pero supe que Kai tampoco cuando le preguntó a su padre por ella.

- La señorita Grandtaine tuvo una emergencia personal que atender, y tuvo que irse de inmediato. Se excusó ante mí, pero no quiso preocuparles.- Qué extranjera tan descortés.

Mi vida junto a Karen comenzó. Ella no tuvo problema con dormir en habitaciones separadas. El departamento era tan amplio como el que compartía con Takanori y Akira, y no estaba tan alejado de aquel. Kai nos visitaba a diario, argumentando que al estar de vacaciones, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con nosotros antes de regresar a la universidad.

- Karen, ¿tienes idea de cuándo es el cumpleaños de la señorita Grandtaine?- preguntó en una ocasión.

- Hmmmm… Tendría que preguntarle a Yuu.- dijo Karen tomando su móvil para marcar el número de Shiroyama. Yo apenas levanté la vista de mi tarea.

- ¡Yuu! ¿Cómo estás? Hey, quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿Sabes cuál es la fecha de cumpleaños de Symphony-san? … ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pasado mañana?!- Así que su cumpleaños era en invierno. - ¿Tienes planes? ¡Sí! Pienso que es perfecto… Si, envíame un mail con los detalles y estaré allí sin falta.- Karen dejó el teléfono. – Como lo oíste, es pasado mañana. Nunca pensé que su cumpleaños fuese a inicios de febrero, siempre creí que sería cercano a la fecha de cumpleaños de Kouyou, por sus similitudes…-

- ¿Qué planea Shiroyama?- preguntó Kai.

- Ah, pues están planeando una sorpresa. Le citarán a una reunión, pero claramente no se tratará de eso. Kouyou, debemos ir.-

- ¿Ah?- exclamé sorprendido.

- Kouyou, ella ha sido muy amable con nosotros, la considero mi amiga y además a Kai le conviene que mi padre crea que le interesa.-

- ¿Qué tu padre crea que le interesa?-

- Sí, Kai aún sale con su novia del instituto, pero a mi padre le gustaría que él al menos intentara estar con una chica como Symphony.-

- Entonces… ¿A qué hora?- Karen me rodeó con sus brazos. El hecho de que Kai fingiera interés por Symphony para impresionar a su padre me pareció sucio, y eso teniendo en cuenta mi trabajo como acompañante. ¿Y si Symphony realmente respondía a sus intentos en algún momento? Tuve que dejar de lado esos pensamientos para concentrarme en mi tarea. De acuerdo con el mail que recibió Karen más tarde, nos correspondía encargarnos del pastel.

- ¿Cuál crees que le guste a Symphony?- lo pensé.

- Creo que le gustaría algo que tenga más frutas que pastel.-

- ¿Por qué crees eso?-

- Ah… Bueno, es que no la he visto comer cosas como pastel…-

- Tienes razón… Pero una tarta helada con frutas podría darnos problemas si se retrasa.-

- Hey, hay que ser muy puntual para impresionar a tu padre.-

- Tienes razón. Tomaremos la tarta helada con frutas.-

Karen siempre vestía colores pasteles, contrastando con los tonos oscuros que yo solía usar. En esa ocasión, vestí un traje y corbata color acero combinados con una camisa y botas negras. Shiroyama, Kai y algunas otras personas que asumí eran colaboradores cercanos, estaban en la sala de juntas. Un par de globos metalizados estaban junto a los presentes que cada uno había traído. Karen y yo habíamos elegido un ramo de flores que pensé podían gustarle y un delicado collar de plata con un dije en forma de rosa que tenía un granate en medio.

- ¿Todo listo?- preguntó Shiroyama emocionado mientras yo posicionaba la tarta sobre la mesa.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó Karen emocionada.

- Buen trabajo todos.- dijo Shiroyama al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

- Buenas tardes, recibí el mail…-

- ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SYMPHONY-SAN!- exclamamos a la vez, mientras Shiroyama levantaba a la homenajeada en sus brazos. Fue la primera vez que le vi genuinamente sorprendida y sin palabras. Sus labios temblaron y sus mejillas se tornaron rosa.

- Gracias… gracias, gracias, gracias…- dijo por fin mientras Shiroyama la depositaba en el suelo. Ella vestía jeans oscuros y una blusa color plata.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, Symphony-san. Has sido muy amable con todos nosotros, y este es sólo un pequeño tributo a tu persona. Aunque, pasé por un montón de problemas para averiguar la fecha de tu cumpleaños… Tuve que llegar a tu expediente.- dijo Shiroyama tendiendo los utensilios sobre la mesa. Symphony sonrió.

- Es porque nunca había sido un buen día…- murmuró ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Karen.

- No tiene importancia, es realmente una grata sorpresa lo que han preparado hoy para mí, jamás podré agradecerlo lo suficiente…- Antes de que ella pudiese continuar, Karen estaba abrazándola. Con delicadeza, ella correspondió el abrazo. Shiroyama llamó la atención de Symphony hacia la tarta. – Es increíble, incluso han descubierto mis gustos…-

- Es cortesía de Karen-san.- dijo Shiroyama.

- Fue Kouyou quien la eligió.- dijo Karen aferrándose a mi brazo. Symphony me miró con los labios entreabiertos por un momento. Luego me dio la espalda.

- Creo que es hora de comenzar con esto, o se derretirá y no podremos disfrutarla.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y nos sentamos a la mesa. Symphony no despegaba la mirada de su plato, donde movía de un lado a otro los trozos de fruta entre la crema semi-derretida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Symphony-san? Luces triste…- dijo una de las chicas de la compañía. Symphony negó.

- En realidad, estoy tan sorprendida que estoy algo apenada…-

- No tienes por qué.- dijo la chica.

Después de comer, comenzamos a entregar los presentes.

- Noté lo mucho que te gustan los cristales, así que conseguí esto.- dijo una de las chicas, su regalo era un protector para móvil en cristal swarovski. Symphony correspondió a su abrazo, su sonrisa era cálida.

- Escuché el tono de llamadas de tu teléfono una vez en el ascensor. Fue difícil encontrar el título de la canción, pero lo conseguí.- dijo otra de las chicas, quien le obsequiaba un álbum de una banda de J-metal. Los ojos de Symphony brillaban.

- Yo también noté su gusto por los cristales…- dijo un chico riendo nervioso, su obsequio era un conjunto de joyería con cristales Swarovski.

- ¡Voy yo!- Exclamó Shiroyama.- Vi cuando llegó tu piano, así que supe de inmediato que esto de gustaría.- Se trataba de un tatuaje temporal de oro que simulaba la sección de una partitura. Symphony estrechó a Shiroyama en sus brazos. El siguiente fue Kai.

- No he pasado tanto tiempo contigo, y no sé si la talla es correcta, pero espero que te agraden…- se trataba de un par de botas que simulaban estar hechas con huesos afilados. Kai depositó un beso dulce en la mejilla de Symphony y ella le correspondió felizmente. Karen y yo fuimos los últimos.

- Con tantos obsequios tan hermosos, siento que nos hemos quedado rezagados, pero espero que te guste…- Symphony parecía muy sorprendida al recibir el collar y el ramo con rosas rojas y gardenias. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, la retiró de inmediato.

- Symphony-san…- dijo Karen al notar esto.

- No era necesario… Me han hecho muy feliz, pero no lo merezco… Tengo que decirles algo.- Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado. No seas idiota, Kouyou, ella no dirá nada. ¿O sí? – Yo… He sido transferida.-


	11. Chapter 11

Y así es como llegué aquí. Eventualmente, mis amigos aceptaron la situación y aprendimos a vivir con ella. Symphony se fue, sin decirnos a dónde había sido transferida. He tenido que acompañar a Karen a los controles prenatales, Kai regresó al extranjero para terminar la universidad, y de vez en cuando debo asistir a las reuniones de la compañía. Como Takanori y Akira tenían juntos el 30% de las acciones de la compañía, usualmente asistíamos a las juntas en conjunto. Karen conseguía asesoría de Symphony para las decisiones a través de mails, y gracias a eso se hizo un poco más cercana a mis amigos. Mi vida se convirtió en una rutina sin descanso. Cada día me levantaba a la misma hora, cada día veía el rostro feliz de Karen, iba al instituto, hacía la tarea, le acompañaba al control, asistía a una reunión, íbamos de compras o me reunía con los chicos si era posible. Ese año, volví a ganar el torneo de pool. Sólo una persona era rival para mí.

- Y… Es una niña.- dijo el doctor.

- ¡Genial!- exclamó Karen.

- Sea una chica o un chico, lo importante es que sea saludable.- dije.

- Tiene razón.- dijo el doctor antes de proseguir con otros detalles. Al encaminarnos de vuelta al departamento, Karen habló.

- Quiero que se llame Symphony.-

- ¡NO!-

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-

- Eh… Pues… Yo creo que hay que esperar para verle, ¿no? Es decir, si le llamas Symphony, y ella tiene rostro de Kaori, sería extraño…- Karen rió palmeando mi brazo.

- Oh, Kouyou… Eres tan gracioso… Pero, supongo que tienes razón. Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras.- sonreí posando mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-/-

Han pasado cinco años junto a Karen. Como la niña no es mía, no me tomé el trabajo de pelear con Karen sobre el nombre, sólo advertí que no fuese Symphony, y al final, resultó en Melody. A veces, ella y su madre me sacan de quicio. Ambas son lloronas y de voz aguda, un poco caprichosas. Mi tiempo de descanso resulta en reuniones después de las cuales me dedico a tocar, jugar soccer o videojuegos con Takanori y Akira. Lo último que supe de Vitaly, fue que cerró el establecimiento. Todos los huérfanos que alguna vez trabajamos en el cabaret, ingresamos a la universidad de Tokio. Shiroyama nos visita constantemente, él quedó a cargo de la dirección de la multinacional en Japón desde que aquella extranjera partió. Aparte de las sugerencias que envía por mail a mis amigos, no he vuelto a saber nada de Symphony. Algunas cosas me la recuerdan. La pantalla gigante, por ejemplo. La consola, los videojuegos, las comidas, el tango que a veces suena en los restaurantes temáticos a los que el Señor Yutaka nos lleva para discutir negocios, los juegos de pool en la universidad, la tarea, la sección occidental de la biblioteca, la pizza, los vestidos corte sirena, el juego de té que Karen atesoraba. A veces, en las noches, sobre todo en las de invierno, me pregunto dónde estará, y deseo poder volver a su departamento y tocar la guitarra mientras ella trabaja.

- Eh, ¿vamos a jugar soccer?- me pregunta Akira saliendo de la compañía. Hacía sólo un mes había celebrado mi cumpleaños número 27, con la misma rutina de los últimos años, es decir, despertar a la misma hora, desayunar con Karen y Melody, almorzar con el padre y hermano de Karen, y cenar con mis amigos. Aquél día, Kai había anunciado su compromiso.

- Sí, Karen y Melody estarán con Kai, preparando sus atuendos para la boda y eso…-

- Es gracioso, siendo el mayor, es quien se casa más tarde.-

- Sí, supongo que es gracioso.- dije acogiendo a Takanori y Akira bajo mis brazos.

La noche estaba en su apogeo mientras continuábamos jugando, pero el caluroso verano no nos permitía sentir cansancio. Sentí algo vibrando en mi bolsillo después de anotar un gol.

- Esperen un momento…- pedí tomando mi móvil en mis manos. Era el número de Kai.

- ¿Hola?-

- ¿Takashima-san?- era una voz masculina, pero no era la de Kai.

- ¿Sí?- Yo era un insensible. Me estaban informando de la muerte de mi esposa, mi hija adoptiva y mi hermano por afinidad, y yo tenía la calma más absoluta del mundo. De hecho, lo que le dije a Takanori y Akira fue "Debo ir a atender un asunto familiar, les hablaré luego." Tal vez, ya había estado en contacto con la muerte de manera tan cercana, que no me afectaba. Tal vez, aun después de tantos años, esa sensación de que nada tenía importancia persistía.

Un desafortunado accidente había acabado con la vida de los hermanos Yutaka y la hija de Karen. Al parecer, mientras el auto, conducido por Kai pasaba junto a un área de construcción, la carga de materiales resbaló y destrozó el auto y los cuerpos de sus ocupantes. Como yo era la última persona a la que Kai había llamado, me había informado a mí primero. Luego al señor Yutaka, que se encontraba destrozado. Fue la primera vez que vi a ese hombre fuerte, poderoso y amigable llorando y aferrándose a mí como si fuese todo cuanto le quedaba en el mundo. En realidad, lo era. Shiroyama, amablemente intentó apoyarnos en medio de su propio dolor.

Afortunadamente, mis amigos mantuvieron la calma, y no me bombardearon con la charla barata de la gente cuando personas cercanas mueren. Los ritos funerarios se llevaron a cabo con rapidez y reserva. Akira y Takanori se habían mudado con sus parejas de la universidad, así que no podía pensar en volver a vivir con ellos. Lamentablemente, me había quedado sólo de nuevo, o algo así. Veía al señor Yutaka para desayunar antes de ir juntos a la compañía, almorzábamos y cenábamos juntos. Él comenzó a trabajar aún más horas que antes, y yo hice lo mismo, no había otra cosa que pudiese ocupar mi tiempo, ya que mis amigos tenían otras obligaciones.

- Señor Yutaka, ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunté una noche a finales de otoño. Recién entonces me di cuenta de que algunas vetas blancas podían notarse ya en sus cabellos. Él suspiró.

- Acompáñame.- dijo caminando hacia el elevador. Me condujo a un restaurante en el último piso de un edificio desde el cual se podía apreciar la ciudad en todo su esplendor. No dijo una palabra hasta que hicimos nuestra orden.

- Señor Yutaka…-

- Kouyou, más allá del contrato que hicimos hace cinco años, realmente te convertiste en un leal y digno hijo mío. Cuidaste de mi hija y de mi nieta, las acogiste como si toda nuestra trama fuese verdad, y nunca dijiste una sola palabra a nadie. Te interesaste desde el primer momento en el bienestar de la compañía y en aprender cuanto pudiste con el fin de ser un buen sucesor. De sobra está decir, que una vez llegue mi hora, una parte aún más grande que la pactada inicialmente como herencia quedará en tus manos, así como la dirección de la compañía. A costa de tus sentimientos cumpliste el contrato hasta el último momento, y más allá. No pensé que un chico como tú lograría hacerlo. No tengo ninguna queja, es más, estoy orgulloso de poder llamarte mi hijo.- Tragué.

- Señor Yutaka, sus palabras me honran…- Él sonrió tomando un sorbo de vino.

- Ya puedes beber de nuevo, no hay nada que esconder.- reí.

- Gracias por considerarme digno de llamarme su hijo, y le agradezco de nuevo por confiar en mí como futuro sucesor. Prometo no decepcionarle.-

- Sé que cumplirás con tu palabra. Pero, debo pedirte algo.-

- Dígame.-

- No me será posible asistir a una reunión mañana, por lo que debo pedirte que vayas en mi nombre.-

- Claro, no hay problema. ¿A qué hora será?-

- A las 10am, en la sala de juntas del último piso.-

- Allí estaré.-

Era una forma extraña de iniciar una petición, pero él debía tener una maraña de sentimientos. Vestir de traje se había convertido en un hábito. Por la reciente pérdida, usaba trajes negros, pero con motivo de la reunión, vestí un traje, botas y corbata blancos, que contrastaban con una camisa de seda negra. El anillo que me ligaba a Karen se había ido desde la noche del accidente. Tomé el elevador con destino al último piso de la compañía. Una chica me entregó allí un folder que había enviado el señor Yutaka y me informó que la persona con la que debía reunirme ya se encontraba dentro, le agradecí y abrí las puertas de la sala de juntas.

- Buen día.- dije cerrando las puertas sin ver a mi interlocutor.

- … Buen día.- respondió una voz suave que no escuchaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Inmediatamente me giré para verle. Esa persona de cabello lacio, rojizo, con ropas masculinas de corte femenino, ojos magenta y piel perfecta estaba sentada allí, en el extremo de la mesa. Su blusa era del mismo color que el vestido de aquella noche en la que bailamos juntos.

- Estás de vuelta…-

- El señor Yutaka dijo que quería decirme algo importante… - reparé en el folder. Su contenido era una única hoja.

"Lo supe desde el momento en que les vi bailar. Un complemento perfecto, el modo en que se miraban, el modo en que sus cuerpos se movían con tanta ligereza, era notorio. Aun así, te mantuviste fiel al contrato, no me fallaste nunca, y ella incluso solicitó una transferencia para alejarse de ti y de mi hija. Hijo, si después de tantos años sientes lo mismo, no dudes en ir por la mujer que amas. Por lo que sé, se ha dedicado de lleno a la multinacional. No la dejes ir una vez más, es extraño encontrar alguien como ella, alguien tan similar a ti, alguien a tu nivel. Por hacer feliz a mi hija, te debo al menos un pequeño empujón a la felicidad. Dile que ya firmé los papeles para renovar la alianza, pero sólo después de que se hayan dicho lo que tienen que decirse." Era increíble. La mujer… ¿Qué amaba? ¿Era Symphony la mujer que amaba?

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

- Disculpe, realmente me gustaría limitarme a cuestiones de trabajo…-

- Symphony, sabes que Karen murió, ¿no?- ella guardó silencio por un momento.

- Lo lamento.- hice un gesto de agradecimiento. El silencio cayó de manera incómoda sobre nosotros. Me fijé en ella. No había cambiado en absoluto. Yo, en cambio, había dejado que mi cabello creciera un poco más, y lo había teñido de un castaño un poco más oscuro que la última vez que nos vimos.

- Respecto a la alianza…-

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunté.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?-

- Tú no fuiste transferida, solicitaste serlo.- ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y qué si fue así?-

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- inquirí acercándome a ella.

- Esto es una reunión de trabajo, no…-

- Responde.- le interrumpí. Ella escondió su mirada.

- ¿Qué esperas que responda?-

- La verdad.-

- No es tan simple, y estoy casi segura de que lo sabes.-

- Quiero oírlo.- dije apoyando mi mano sobre la mesa al tiempo que comenzaba a inclinarme hacia ella. Me miró con firmeza, aunque noté un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué comencé a tener sentimientos por ti? ¿Qué me sentía mal por Karen? ¿Qué temía sentir algo por ti y que no me correspondieras? ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?- acerqué mi rostro al suyo, pero reaccionó poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, dejándome inhalar su aroma a rosas y cerezas. - ¿La alianza se va a renovar, o no?- preguntó con firmeza.

- Symphony…-

- La única razón por la cual regresé a Japón fue porque el señor Yutaka insistió en renovar la alianza únicamente conmigo.-

- ¿No pensabas decirme que estabas de vuelta?- no respondió. – Dijiste que era un gato que regresaba cada vez que lo pedías. ¿Puedes ser un ama tan descuidada como para abandonar a tu mascota?-

- ¿Eres un gato, o un humano?- sonreí.

- Puedo ser lo que tú me pidas.- ella guardó silencio cruzando sus brazos junto a la ventana. Me acerqué a ella.

- Un paso más y le denunciaré por acoso.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Lo que acaba de oír.- tragué. Somos dos adultos, y así es como se arreglan las cosas entre adultos.

- Entiendo. Hace cinco años no te resistías a mi cercanía. No tanto. Pero, hace cinco años, me contratabas para obedecerte y hacerte compañía. Hay algo que no he entendido aún, y es tu rechazo al sexo. Me gustaría que me dijeras algo sobre eso, ya que yo respondí a tantas preguntas tuyas en el pasado.-

- …Te equivocas.-

- ¿Qué?-

- La razón por la que te contraté va más allá…-

- Ah, ¿Es así?- ella asintió. – Si esta es la última vez que nos veremos, me gustaría que las cosas quedaran claras.- dije. Ella me dio la espalda y de nuevo guardó silencio. – Symphony…-

- ¿Por qué insistes en que lo diga? ¿Quieres que te recite un poema de alabanza? No lo haré.-

- ¿De qué hablas?- Ella se giró de repente, sus ojos estaban acuosos.

- ¿Qué importa? Lo diré. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, tu belleza hizo que algo se moviera en mi. Quería saber todo sobre tí, quería tenerte cerca, y me entristecía que tuvieses que vender tu cuerpo. Por eso alquilaba tu compañía, quería que tuvieses un descanso, un momento para olvidar la dureza de tu vida. Quería protegerte, cuidarte, escucharte, hacerte sonreír… Supongo que en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que algún día me quisieras.-

- …Como era de esperarse de ti… Lo lograste.- dije.

- ¿Qué?-

- La danza, seguirte en el bosque… ¿Por qué lo hice? Después de todo, creo que es verdad.-

- … Esto es ridículo. Exijo hablar con el señor Yutaka, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.-

- ¿Me extrañaste?- pregunté. Sus palabras y las lágrimas que se esforzaba por retener habían provocado un nudo en mi garganta. Hizo ademán de irse, y recordé lo que el señor Yutaka había escrito. No la dejes ir. Tomé su mano. – Responde.-

- No voy a dejar que continúes burlándote de mí.-

- Mírame. ¿Crees que estoy riendo?- ella me miró sobre su hombro, y lentamente, dudosa, me envolvió en sus brazos. Sus níveas manos acariciaron mi cabellera. Mis brazos la rodearon como si se tratara de la primera vez. - ¿Siempre tienes que mostrarte fuerte, incluso frente a mí?- ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué intentas desarmarme? ¿Quieres que me vea vulnerable?-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Todo este tiempo sólo has estado arrinconándome con preguntas…- Me estiré y hundí mi rostro en su sedosa cabellera, embriagándome con su aroma.

- Lo lamento… Parece que aprendí a tratar de verme fuerte…- dije con una risa ligera. Su agarre era tan sutil, que apenas podía sentirlo. La estreché con fuerza. – Eres independiente pero, ¿puedes al menos fingir que me necesitas un poco?-

- Si tú puedes hacerlo…-

- Yo sí te necesito.- susurré en su oído. Entre dos partes que no van a ceder, si la quería a mi lado, tenía que ceder, aunque fuese en un susurro apenas perceptible. Después de un rato, ella se separó con lentitud. – Lo sé. Sobre la alianza, ya la hemos firmado. Sólo faltas tú.- Dije tendiendo la documentación de la alianza sobre la mesa. Ella se inclinó y estampó su firma en los documentos. Me miró.

- ¿Qué… vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunté. Ella parecía indecisa.

- Yo… Tengo que pensarlo.- Dejé que se fuera de allí de nuevo, sin pedirle su número de teléfono siquiera. Me encaminé a la oficina del señor Yutaka y le entregué los documentos.

- ¿Cómo fue, hijo?- guardé silencio. - ¿La dejarás ir de nuevo? Eso será un problema para ambos.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Es muy difícil que dos personas así se encuentren. Alguien como ustedes necesita compañía, pero no cualquiera. Una que satisfaga sus expectativas, que esté a nivel de discutir y negarse a sus caprichos para mantener el interés. Una pareja que no sea dependiente, pero que esté dispuesta a ceder en ocasiones. Que sea capaz de disfrutar del silencio, que aun teniendo la oportunidad, no le traiciones. Eso es más difícil de hallar de lo que crees. Si ustedes tienen esta posibilidad, no deberían desperdiciarla.-

- … Ella dijo que quería pensar al respecto.-

- Y tú, ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta?-

- Estoy dispuesto a respetar su decisión, sea la que sea. Pero… no desistiré hasta saber que he agotado todas mis opciones.- El señor Yutaka sonrió.

- Así se habla, hijo.-

Había pasado una semana desde mi reencuentro con Symphony. El señor Yutaka no decía nada al respecto, pero su mirada siempre ejercía cierta presión sobre mí. Una noche, mientras pagaba la cuenta de la cena, recibí una llamada de Shiroyama.

- ¡Takashima-san!-

- Hey, Shiroyama-san. ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?-

- ¡Symphony-san ha regresado! La vi en la recepción del edificio hace unos minutos, estoy tan emocionado…- ¿Symphony había conservado el departamento después de tanto tiempo?

- ¿Es así?-

- ¡Sí! ¿Crees que quiera salir con nosotros a beber algo?-

- Es probable… Pero es algo tarde, deja que descanse. Podemos hacerlo mañana.-

- Tienes razón. Te mantendré al tanto.-

- Gracias, cuídate.- Me despedí el señor Yutaka y marché a mi departamento para luego dirigirme al de Symphony. Usé mis habilidades para lograr que el hombre de la recepción no me anunciara, y traté de que las gardenias y las rosas lucieran lo mejor posible. Caminé con una sonrisa idiota por el pasillo y toqué el timbre. Al no haber respuesta comencé a impacientarme. ¿Y si había tomado el vuelo esa noche? Finalmente, después de tanta insistencia, la puerta se abrió.

- Shiroyama, ya te dije que quería descansar…- dijo Symphony algo molesta antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de mí. Parpadeó sorprendida, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- ¿Shiroyama?- pregunté sin que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera. Puse las flores en sus manos. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Y si había comenzado a detestar las flores por mi culpa? Kouyou, idiota…

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó.

- Tuve algo de ayuda.- dije apoyándome en el arco de la puerta.

- Qué molesto.- dijo mordiendo su labio para reprimir una risa ligera.

- ¿Molesto? ¿Alguna vez estuviste con alguien completamente incapaz de hacer un pedido por teléfono o quitarse el calzado antes de entrar en casa? ¿Alguien que además tiene una ligera obsesión con la etiqueta, y que tiene tantas destrezas que su modestia es molesta?-

- Sí, esa persona está frente a mí.-

- Oye, yo puedo hacer pedidos por teléfono.-

- Pero no te quitas el calzado antes de entrar aquí.-

- ¡Porque tú no lo haces!- ambos reímos. – Entonces… Sobre eso…- ella hizo un gesto y escondió su rostro tras su cabello. Osé hacer a un lado los rojizos mechones y acariciar su mejilla. – Symphony…- Tal vez mi broma le había herido un poco. – Symphony, incluso esas cosas, las extraño…-

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella mirándome de nuevo. Sonreí.

- Sí. Esa manera de rechazarme, tus hábitos extranjeros, tus intentos de adaptación, tus piernas enredándose con las mías mientras bailamos…- ella comenzó a sonrojarse. – Hey, quien se está desarmando ahora soy yo.- reímos suavemente.

- No sigas con esto. Ser romántico es… incómodo.- dijo caminando hacia el salón para dejar las flores en un jarrón de cristal. La seguí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

- Es lo que estoy diciendo, me estoy desarmando ante ti.-

- Entonces ya ha sido suficiente, estamos a mano.- dijo dándome la espalda para acomodar las flores. Vi que la guitarra atigrada aun estaba allí. Me aproximé a ella, pero la voz de Symphony me detuvo.

- Ni lo pienses, eso sólo lo hará más incómodo.-

- Entonces, para no prolongar la incomodidad… ¿Qué dices?- Ella frunció el ceño volviéndose hacia mí.

- ¿Realmente tengo que decirlo?- Me acerqué lentamente y busqué probar la dulzura de sus labios. Recién entonces noté lo mucho que había deseado besarla de nuevo durante el transcurso de esos largos años. Profundicé el beso sin resistencia. Comencé a hacer que diera pequeños pasos hacia atrás, quería llevarla a la habitación principal, sus besos comenzaban a generar cierta reacción que no podía controlar. Me posicioné sobre ella en el lecho y desajusté mi corbata.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no dijiste nada respecto a esto al final.- ella se contrajo abrazándose a sí misma.

- … Tengo miedo.-

- ¿Miedo? … No me digas que es tu primera…- Ella desvió su mirada.

- No hay nadie que me conozca mejor que tú… Pero ni siquiera tú has visto…- tomé su mano mientras desataba mi corbata.

- Entonces hagamos algo. Puedes cubrir mis ojos con esto, si te hace sentir más cómoda. También podemos apagar todas las luces.- Ella retiró su propia corbata.

- Que sea justo, entonces.- vendamos nuestros ojos con la corbata del otro.

- Esto me pondrá algo torpe, dime si comienzas a sentirte incómoda.- Ella hizo un sonido afirmativo, y lentamente comencé a deshacerme de sus ropas y las mías. Sentí algo de relieve en sus caderas, justo bajo su abdomen. -¿Qué es esto?- pregunté.

- Ah, eso es… Un tatuaje temporal…- sonreí.

- ¿Quién lo vería allí?- ella guardó silencio. La besé. - ¿Sabías que esto sucedería?-

- No te creas tan especial, es un gatito, porque me gustan estos tatuajes y los gatitos…- reí.

- Claro que no es para mí. Déjame soñar.- ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabellera.

- Sí, sería más apropiado sólo soñar…-

- Hay algo que debo decirte.-

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó algo agitada.

- Aún tengo tu guante.- dije decidiendo que era mejor no decir nada.

- … Eso es extraño.-

- También perdí un par de gemelos de plata esa noche.-

- Y yo mi abanico…-

- ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!- admití.

- ¿Entonces…?-

- … Creo que te amo.- Me empujó haciendo que cayera.

- ¿Cómo que "crees"?- Levanté una parte de la corbata, la tenue luz lunar iluminaba la habitación, ella se había incorporado sobre sus codos en el lecho, mientras yo yacía en el suelo. Sonreí. Ella no tenía remedio, y yo tampoco. Tomé sus muñecas y me posicioné sobre ella.

- Sólo por eso, no lo diré de nuevo.-

- Kouyou…- llamó con la voz más sensual que hubiese podido proferir la boca de una mujer jamás.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté recorriendo su cuello.

- ¡Cúbrete los ojos, bastardo!- reí.

- Yo también te amo… ¡Nya!-


End file.
